


[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 威尼斯商人

by nox0707



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 家教同人，DS向，有原创角色
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo





	1. 序幕

**——时间，是摇篮事件的三年后——**

小巷里没有街灯，所以看不到一丝红色正在融入黑色的泥水中。几具尸体像整齐的木偶一样排列着，金发的王子饶有趣味地挑选着泥水中零星的干燥空地，蹦蹦跳跳地离开，不会回头看那些死人一眼。

他掏出手机。

“喂～啊啊是我啦～嘻嘻嘻……嗯嗯已经摆平了，不过这个还不是最后的目标，只是线索已经知道了啦……当然了我是王子嘛……哦对了因为知道了很有趣的情报，所以觉得需要准备一下……嗯就当好玩嘛～总之就是叫那条笨蛋鲨鱼也过来啦……对，威尼斯……还不是为了完成任务，王子可是一直有好好工作的哟……好啦回去再吃你的蛋糕啦拜拜啦嘻嘻嘻～”

他一边抱怨着“死人妖罗嗦起来没完没了”一边把手机收起来。他看见手机被布满自己双手的鲜血染成红色，似乎刚刚工作时的冲动还没有完全褪去般的，突然间大笑起来。

“啊啊，到这里来吧，这里有很多血啊～～嘻嘻嘻～～这个叫作威尼斯的城啊！！”

**——地点，是在名为水之城的——**

罗马里奥送来已被刚刚冲好的咖啡，椅子里的人带着苦恼的蹙眉回头向他笑了笑。

“很晚了，还是早点休息吧，BOSS。”

加百罗涅的十代目顺势靠在宽大的椅背里，随手把几张照片扔在面前的茶几上，揉着太阳穴接过咖啡。照片里的场景昏暗，好像劣质电影剧照一样展现出老套的布景，办公桌，散落的文件，大面积的干涸的血迹，死不瞑目的尸体。没有灯光，隐约能辨识出墙上红色的血字，“鬼魂等待威尼斯”。

金发的首领皱着眉咂了一口咖啡，问他最忠实的部下：“你怎么看，罗马里奥？”

“……BOSS希望我说什么？结果已经很显然，这不是巧合，我们在威尼斯的几个基地被袭击，在场成员几乎全灭，这是……”

“是挑衅。”金发的首领放下杯子，目光如炬，“发出了这样的邀请，真是叫人盛情难却呢。”

虽然背对着看不见脸，但罗马里奥可以想象，他那爱护下属的老板此刻的表情。

他站起来，顺手推了一把斜插在腰上的鞭子，拿起了搭在椅背上的带驼毛的连帽外套。

“来吧，我接受这热情的邀请——我们去威尼斯。”

**——所有的角色和剧情，都将湮没在无尽的水中。**

意大利的水城威尼斯。

废弃的教堂临近河岸，背后是大片无名的墓园。披着红色斗篷的人站在教堂顶上，倚着冰冷的铁铸的巨大十字架。远处传来喧闹的人声，还有绚丽的灯火，像一条怪异的昆虫在城市的街道间蠕动。这正是一年一度的狂欢节，游行的队伍会走得很远。

他把描绘着红色血泪的面具覆盖在苍白的面孔上，向漆黑的夜空伸出双手。他的斗篷在夜风中狂乱地鼓动，仿佛一只巨大的蝙蝠的剪影。“来吧……在这里等着你呢，”他喃喃自语，宛如虔诚的信徒。

“——欢迎来到威尼斯。”

_tbc.


	2. 第一幕  洗扑克牌的小丑

**－The Joker Shuffling A Pack of Cards－**

Dino不喜欢密闭的房间。

这并不是某种封闭空间恐惧症，只是在密闭的房间里让人感觉压抑，压抑发自内心，因为不是外界而来的侵害，会比物理性袭击更加难以对抗。

但是很多时候，你是没办法逃走的。

这个房间严格来说不能算密闭，因为它还有被破坏的窗户，尖利的玻璃碎片上还带着血迹，看上去就像它们曾经穿过某具尸体的腹腔。这里原来大约是一间极为简单的办公室，有两张宽大的桌子，四五把椅子，角落里还放着一盆常年都能照到一丝阳光的绿蓬蓬的草。然而现在它只是一个已经被清理过的案发现场，白色人形圈出死亡的印迹，暗红色的血迹像视线里擦不去的斑。更多潦草的血迹留在墙壁上，“鬼魂等待威尼斯”。击败了敌对势力的几年来加百罗涅逐渐恢复，没有人敢做出这样的挑衅。

“……所以才是鬼魂么。”

案发现场总之残留着这样那样的痕迹，好像死者们怨恨的控诉。Dino站在那些痕迹中间，感到自己不知不觉就握紧了拳头。

“不能原谅。”

目击者是街道对面一家蛋糕店的伙计。

他显然没有被这么多穿这黑色西装带着黑色墨镜——标准黑社会打扮的人——围得密不透风，脑门上的汗粒足以淹死一窝蚂蚁。他脸上的肌肉抽筋似的抖动着，看着黑衣人中闪出一条缝，让一名与他年龄相仿的金发少年走到他面前。

“我说过了，我只看见那个人离开！那个人……根本，不像人……”面包伙计捂着面孔，指缝间露出瞪大的眼睛，“那个人穿着红色的斗篷戴着小丑面具，所以看不见脸，身材不高大，整个人都罩在斗篷里斗篷却像空的一样……他开枪的动作既快又准，动作干净地不像人……那不是人，那是鬼魂，是鬼魂啊！！”

这可怜的家伙大概被吓糊涂了。Dino想，“他戴着小丑面具？”

“画着红色泪妆的小丑面具，狂欢节期间的任何一个杂货店都能买到——那天晚上刚好游行的队伍从门口经过，鬼魂就混在里面……”伙计说着东张西望，就好像还看到那个人影在人群中穿梭。一只面具被送到他面前，他惊恐地往后蹭了蹭，紧靠着墙壁——那是很简单的面具，惨白的底色，模糊的五官轮廓，浓烈的红色油彩绘着五芒星和眼泪。与那些镶嵌着宝石和羽毛的面具比起来这的确不过是一个大众货色。罗马里奥附在Dino耳边低声说，这是在最近的垃圾桶里找到的并且很可能是凶手丢弃的。

面包伙计一边颤抖对着面具不住点头表示肯定，凶杀案和黑手党，不管哪一样对一个普通的伙计来说都是天方夜谭般的神话。他确实有点被吓糊涂了，面前的少年顶多和自己同样年纪（事实上Dino刚过完17岁生日比他还小六个月零两天），然而显然是黑手党中的大人物，而且他是来调查前阵子那件骇人的凶杀案——伙计依然对那个鬼魂的身影记忆犹新。

“我只看见那个鬼魂从那扇门里出来，向里面开枪，然后就消失在人群中了！就这些，我说完了，你们赶快走吧！！”

Dino站起身，“似乎没有什么更多有价值的情报了，我们走吧。”他转身的时候听到背后颤抖的低语，“最好跟鬼魂一起下地狱去吧，你们这些黑手党。”

刚要走的黑手党少年猛地转身，身边的眼镜大叔把手伸进怀中，面包房伙计仿佛已经感觉到子弹穿过自己的头皮头发头盖骨，脑袋开花脑浆四溅的情景让他抑制不住地大叫。然而眼镜大叔掏出一个皮夹，拿了一张柔软的钞票递给他。

金发的少年首领居高临下地望着他，眼神冷峻而平静：“这是作为你提供情报的报酬，还有，”他的眼睛泛着琥珀色的光泽，在阴暗的天空下格外清晰，“就算是地狱，我也会找到凶手的，以加百罗涅首领的名义。”

面包房伙计捏着钞票怔怔地仰视伫立在面前的少年，加百罗涅的首领，在黑色人群中唯一耀眼的金色。他明明只是很随意地站着，却好像站立于那黑色金字塔的顶端。

“……请，请等一下！”伙计用自己都吃惊的语气喊道，“那个……鬼魂开枪的时候，我看见他右手戴着黑色手套，手腕上缠着一圈豹纹的皮毛……”

“是么，谢谢你。”他看见金发少年第一次展露了笑容，很亲切很随和地，拍了拍他的肩膀，“也许下次还可以来光顾你们的店。”伙计迟疑着，最终向着黑手党们离开的背影喊：“不客气！我们店里有最好的帕尔玛奶酪！”

黑色汽车在路上奔驰。威尼斯多的是水路，罗马里奥开得不快，因为外面的风景实在美得叫人不忍心加速。古老的灰色石质建筑，鳞次栉比的桥梁，三五成群的盛装的人们，狂欢节接近尾声，气氛依然热烈。Dino支着脑袋靠在车窗上，头发被风刮得向后纷纷扬起。“总觉得我们把那个面包房伙计吓得够呛。”

“被一群黑手党围着，大概普通人都会那样吧，在故乡之外的地方我们依然是不受欢迎的存在呢。”罗马里奥看着飞快向后的路标，“警察那边的线人暂时没有联系，下一步是？”

“直接去下一个现场吧。”

第二次的案发现场是一间小小的地下赌场。警察的封锁还没有过因此他们没有进去。Dino只能从照片上看见喷洒的鲜血染满了牌桌，以及外人所说“一个笼罩在黑色斗篷中戴小丑面具的人冲出来消失在游行的队伍中”的说辞。警方的调查丝毫没有进展，也没有看出很在意的样子——他们对这种黑手党之间的斗争似乎已经司空见惯。

Dino远远地看见那些Keep Out的封锁线，像蛛网一般堵在窄小的门口，一直很沉默。

“我们连敌人的一点线索都不知道——他们的目的，人数，杀人方式……什么都不知道。”在车上他看着手里的小丑面具闷闷不乐，“如果尸体会说话就好了。”

“至少我们知道第一个人是用枪的。”

“拜托这是在黑手党……用枪的人多过马尾巴上的毛！又不是每个老大都像我这么有个性……这样吧既然我们知道凶手要依靠游行作为掩护不如干脆今晚我们也混进游行把他找出来！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”大叔禁不住发出了爽朗的笑声，用一只手拍着他老板的肩膀，“几年过去了BOSS虽然已经是个像模像样的BOSS了，说起话来依旧像个小孩子呢！”

“罗马里奥你是在嘲笑我未老先衰么……”

电话适时响起免除了BOSS不满的抱怨。然而放下电话的时候Dino发现自己的手因为难以置信而在微微地颤抖。罗马里奥看着自己的BOSS脸上纠结而复杂的表情。

“……不知道这算好消息还是坏消息。”他呆呆地说，“线人说警察现场搜集到的子弹夹里面，有一发很特别，与其他的普通弹夹都不一样，那好像是……”

“是……？”

“……彭哥列的死气弹。”

他过了好久才用力地回答，然后突然像被蜜蜂蜇了一样叫起来，“不可能！彭哥列是我们的同盟家族，九代那个老头子一直都很和蔼的啊啊！！他们根本没有袭击我们的理由啊！！”

车停在路边。罗马里奥好不容易平息了少主不可遏制的怀疑，告诉他只凭一枚弹夹来确定这种事情是非常唐突且不精确的。Dino毫不犹豫地抓了他那号称在沙漠中也有信号的移动电话一通直接打到彭哥列总部，却发现毫无反应。他气得在汽车旁边跳脚，完全不顾自己有失首领的面子。

“不可能的！我不相信！”他走来走去无数个来回，好像旧时闹钟里机械的锡兵，“如果死人能说话就好啦！就可以确认那到底是不是死气弹了……”

“听说最近这一带受到什么干扰，信号一直很差。不过我们可以去见一个人。”大叔打开车门，准备启程。

“谁？别跟我说我们飞去见九代。”

“不……尸体不会说话，但是我们可以去见最后一个见到尸体的人。”

教堂古老而简陋，既没有哥特式的尖塔也没有巴洛克的圆顶。它好像身怀秘密的人，小心翼翼地藏在运河和旧城的缝隙里，教堂依然镶嵌着巨大的彩色玻璃，画着三位麦琪给初生的耶稣带来礼物。

——然而这里毕竟并非光明的所在，教堂后面的墓园里有大量无名的坟墓，有倒毙街头的流浪汉也有无人认领的弃尸，更多的是在家族的斗争中失去地位和生命的黑手党成员。如同墨守着某种非实体的成规一般的，多年以来这里成了无数黑手党安息的终点。

Dino看着面起的神父。神父显然老了，他的耳朵不太好，全白的头发胡子像是下了雪。神父和蔼地笑着，仿佛这样笑着便可以升入天堂。他说孩子，请记得祷告。

Dino说我来是想请教一下某天埋葬的加百罗涅家族的成员的事情。

神父说上帝赐给我们生命是为了让我们理解爱的所在。

Dino说我知道感谢上帝赐给我生命可是我现在有很重要的问题要问您麻烦您跟我们单独谈谈？

神父说上帝赐给我们面包和奶酪也是为了让人了解爱。

Dino说我爱面包和奶酪但是我真的有急事您就不能直接回答我的问题么？

神父说我们爱我们的面包和奶酪但更重要的是我们彼此相爱。

Dino决定放弃继续交涉的努力。

他本想直接走掉，然而抬头的时候看见上面那块巨大的彩色玻璃，并不强烈的阳光从那里流淌下来好像透明的琥珀色，这灰色的小教堂里是如此安静似乎阳光淌在地上的时候也会留下痕迹。

他脱口而出，神不在这里。

神父好像瞎了的眼睛突然打开，和蔼的笑容变得扭曲。他说你说得对，年轻的加百罗涅首领。

神父在这教堂已经很多年，他说我还记得你父亲，那是一个像海一样平静又像海一样充满力量的人。

Dino揉揉眼睛想确定是不是自己看花了眼可是神父分明就是刚才的和蔼笑容看上去没有丝毫改变。

“神父，那些尸体……”

“不要相信你所看到的东西。不要相信你所听到的东西。不要相信你的记忆。他们都是会欺骗你的。”神父的声音很慢并且清晰，他领他去看长草的坟墓和没有姓名的墓碑，“可是尸体却是能告诉我们很多事情，虽然它们究竟能说明什么只有你自己去确认。”

——我不是来听你布道的啦……Dino很想这样说，但是神父的话好像有某种奇怪的力量，制止了他想要开口的冲动。

神父说那些尸体我看过，但他们能说明的事情只有一件，那就是他们是如何死去的。

神父随意地指着一幅壁画上的耶稣——当时他正被钉上十字架——指着耶稣的身体比划着说，伤口从这里延伸到这边，切口平整锋利，凶手一定是使用刀剑的高手，而且是职业的，因为他下手的时候丝毫没有犹豫。

Dino似懂非懂地点头。

神父看这样的他笑了，说，最后，最重要的，从伤口的方向来看，凶手是惯用左手的。

Dino半天才“哦”了一声。

_tbc.


	3. 第二幕  王子与他的游戏

**-The Prince Enjoying His Games-**

早餐是需要郑重其事的。它是赐予我们之后整整一天里全部工作时间的活力的重要仪式——没错，是仪式，所以必须要用郑重的态度，小心翼翼地做到完美。

贝尔菲戈尔对此坚信不疑。

他小心翼翼地把热的吐司抹上黄油，小心翼翼地把两片吐司叠在一起——要完全的重合，一点也不能有错位——他用小刀小心翼翼地把渗出两片吐司缝隙的多余的黄油刮下来舔着，看着两片吐司重合在一起犹如完美的合二为一。

“太棒了……”王子对自己的杰作相当满意。

可是还差一样东西。没有那个的话，是不能称为“完美”的。

贝尔从沙发上蹦起来，“鲨鱼～王子需要冰箱里最后一瓶牛奶啦～～”

Squalo不耐烦地横着眼睛从隔壁伸出脑袋，“啊？”，手里是喝了一半的冰箱里最后一瓶牛奶。

虽然没有血，王子还是顿时就当场爆发了。

“住手你个蠢货王子我刚刚洗了澡啊呀老子的头发————！！”

与其说是惨叫不如说撕吼，Squalo恼怒地把扑上来的贝尔扔在沙发上如同毫不留情地丢开一只顽劣的猫。后者在沙发上滚了一圈之后表情像镜头切换一样变成了欢乐的咧嘴，他看着牛奶浸在银色的发丝上就像番茄酱淋上意大利面——嘻嘻嘻看吧王子得不到的谁也得不到——虽然无人得到战利品，好胜心得到满足的王子还是食欲大开地享用了剩下的早餐。

Squalo则被迫又冲进浴室一刻钟之久。

一刻钟——看上去似乎是微不足道的时间，然而在他们这样的职业来说，已经是很久了。贝尔的小刀沾满黄油，他很开心，这并不妨碍他用同样的小刀切开别人的喉管。他们都穿着黑色皮质外套，Varia的徽记在衣服上像是不动声色的注册商标。

当Squalo重新带着“把你切成生鱼片淋鱼子酱”的表情站在门口的时候，贝尔的动作依然是直接扑上去。他扭住对方的胳膊，看不见眼睛的脸上露出天真的笑容，“呐啊～我们去逛逛威尼斯吧，很漂亮的哟～”

后者拖长声气地吼着“喂喂——”，他看见贝尔看不见眼睛的表情上露出的笑容，好像终于想起这家伙的实际年龄，然而他又确实很生气，因为他们并不是那种，可以闲到用“逛逛威尼斯”作为一天工作的开始的人。“你这家伙，特地叫我到威尼斯来观光的吗！！我从来不知道我们有这么优厚的带薪休假。”

“不对哦，我们是去工作，去·工·作·哟~”贝尔开心地举起右手，把纤细的食指搭在微微撅起的嘴唇上，笑得异常甜蜜。

威尼斯的街道向来干净，因为威尼斯的水很贵。威尼斯有数量众多的桥，把那些残留在古老建筑间的狭小天空割裂成更小的部分，把彼此隔河相望的房屋与窗台连接在一起，把整座城组合成架空的魔方一般的奇妙空间。当然这一切对Squalo来说都不过是既定的风景，在“工作”结束之前，都没有任何意义。

但是贝尔显然非常喜欢这些东西。也许是王族的血液吧，对于那样的雕琢过的建筑和堆砌了大量装饰的广场，有着特别浓厚的兴趣。

“啊啊啊，这里好有趣（虽然也许让这里的河水都变成红色的更有趣），等工作完了好想到这里来度假～”他肆无忌惮地伸开两条细长的胳膊，像一只吃饱喝足的蜘蛛。

“比起来你还是期待工作快点结束我们可以回去睡一觉比较现实。”

——Varia哪有这种机会让你悠闲地休假啊……Squalo想，他们是杀人的工具呐，注定在黑暗中的影子，基本没有在阳光下出现的理由。尤其是在那件事情之后——

摇篮事件过去的三年之后。时间已经指向了一个适合的刻度，忘却的救主却并没有降临。那是一次以失败告终的叛乱，于是在时候参与其中的Varia高级干部无一例外地遭遇了降职的命运（路斯利亚多次表示，只要不让他去做厨娘，其他都没有问题——但是其它成员一致认为他不仅非常适合，并且本人似乎也乐于此道）。但因为暗杀部队本身的特殊重要性，并没有给与特别严重的其他处罚——这实在不能不说已经是宽宏大量得令人感动了。然而他们——或者我们把范围缩小一点，就Squalo来说，并没有特别有受到优待的感觉。

Varia在那之后显然被削弱了不少，但Varia的成员都是些怪物，“削弱”这种事情根本不足以让他们眨一下眼睛，只有一个打击是不能弥补的——以隐匿的方式，Varia失去了它的王。

那是它注定的，凌驾于黑暗中所有的的杀人者之上的，不可撼动的唯一王者。

Squalo是那场战斗的最后也是唯一的见证者。至于他凑巧听到的九代与XANXUS的对话，以及后来私下里调查那些事情的过程，因为大家都知道内容了，就跳过去了吧——因为那个时候，他已经确定了要把那秘密扼杀在黑暗中。

——不过虽然已经知道了大概，需要继续调查的事情还是很多的——事情总是很多的，所以Squalo向来讨厌浪费无意义的时间，比如像现在这样在圣马可广场闲逛。

他身边的贝尔正用一脸期待的表情说，哇啊好想坐着贡多拉绕城一周……

Squalo挥手给了他一拳。

“喂喂你真的叫我来陪你逛威尼斯？抱歉我可没那个时间。如果上面的家伙知道你在这里胡闹大概不会给咱们加薪吧。”因为天气很好，加之周围又有很多美丽的景色，就连Squalo也不知不觉地居然没大吼大叫。

贝尔也没有生气——用他自己的话来说王子的脾气很好——他摸着脑袋说，嘻嘻，哪有胡闹，我们可正在工作哟。

圣马可广场号称欧洲的客厅，以鸽子闻名于世。

贝尔走路的时候晃着圈子，一边把计划告诉后面的人。

“叫你来之前，我已经摆平了这次工作的目标啰，不过那几个傻瓜显然都是表面上的角色……就凭他们是不可能的，要从彭哥列偷走重要的东西可是需要智商和能力的哟～所以我们还必须找到幕后的主谋啊……嘻嘻嘻，当然啦我有小小地威胁了他们一下，得到了一些线索……现在想必他们正在撒旦的会客室里玩扑克牌吧。”

他说起话来总是手舞足蹈的样子，闪亮的小刀有意无意地在手指间玩弄着，让人不禁想好奇地询问那所谓“小小的威胁”是什么样的。

“结果那些废物家伙们告诉我，在狂欢节的时候，他们的主谋——我们暂时称他为小丑吧——会穿上斗篷，戴着小丑面具，混在游行的人群中进行他们计划中的下一步——似乎他们的目标还不止偷走死气弹，应该还有其他的打算吧，嘻嘻嘻，虽然那些都不管我们的事啦，我们只要追回死气弹抹杀他们就够了啦……”

贝尔口若悬河地说着，好像在述说一件不干己事的谣言。他们正站在圣马可广场，每年狂欢节游行的必经之地。鸽子像军队一样包围在脚下，四周的景象好像不真实的童话。“所以我们正在工作哟，为了把游行的路线和周围的状况都看得清清楚楚。”

Squalo不耐烦地东张西望，一边打量着那些灰白色的鸽子们啄食地上的鸽食，一边看是否有人跟踪——事实上两人实在这么一站还真显眼，有个貌似潦倒的街头画家从半公里之外就开始尾行他们，坚持要给难得一见的银发少年来张肖像，他显然不知道他与被砍成几段的命运擦肩而过。Squalo看着画家悻悻离去的身影大皱其眉，“你还是没有说干吗专门把我叫到威尼斯。这不是分配给你的工作么。”

“因为人多比较好玩啊~工作也是王子的游戏之一嘛，嘻嘻嘻。”他玩着手里的一枚硬币，硬币很新，在他修长的手指间翻动，简单的戏法，他把硬币举高，高高地举在空中，圆形的阴影遮住了一部份的阳光，但阴影边缘的光线显得越发刺眼起来，“而且我们可是Varia，是职业的哟，所以必须确保成功率一定要在90%以上呢。”

“哈，难道王子会觉得自己摆不平几个无聊的窃贼？”

“嘻嘻嘻，因为那个小丑啊~据说是很厉害的左手用剑的家伙哟！王子很想看你们两个打起来是什么样子的，所以就把你叫来了嘛~”他欢快得回答着，没有丝毫觉得不妥。

Squalo觉得脑门上的#都快要浮起来具现化了。贝尔菲戈尔从来都是任性的王子，只依靠自己的兴趣行事，大老远把自己从彭哥列本部叫到威尼斯不过是出于“想看戏”的取乐心理。然而既来之则安之，他只想尽快摆平工作回去睡觉。

金发的王子正在看着手里的硬币开心地说要用硬币把许愿池填满然后威尼斯就属于他了。

是的，会很快。因为他们是Varia，黑暗中的暗杀者，白日中的影子。这件工作会像之前所有的工作一样，程序化地，很快地，解决掉。Squalo如此认为着。

王子把硬币抛向空中，金属的光泽在阳光下闪耀了一瞬间随即破碎——在刀子周围那些看不见的钢丝割裂了硬币脆弱的金属，无数碎屑洒落在他身边，然而没有一粒落在他的外套上。贝尔收起刀，看不出表情，只是语气里全是充满期待的兴奋。

“今晚就来吧……在狂欢的游行中把那个家伙找出来切成碎片……我们是绝对不会失手的哟，因为有王子在嘛~”

开膛王子满意地咧开嘴。

_tbc.


	4. 第三幕  烟花盛放于狂欢结束之时

**-The Fireworks Lighting The Sky But You-**

威尼斯曾经是《罗马假日》的外景地，奥黛丽赫本终其一生的忧郁眼神，她说我会把些都永远藏在记忆里。那一夜记者偶然在长凳上捡到了私逃的公主，他们在罗马承认彼此为自己的爱人。一日相恋，永不再见。

一切都是完美的巧合，从来没有命中注定。

狂欢节的最后一天晚上，游行将会走很久。参加的人们带着各种华丽精致或者怪诞可笑的面具，一路散播着笑声与歌唱，性别、名字和身份都被掩盖在面具与华服之后，节日的空气模糊了不同的人之间的界限。

——所以，大约也模糊了杀人者的身影吧。Dino走在游行的队伍旁边，小心地观察着那些盛装的人们。

虽然罗马里奥用心地劝导过了，Dino还是决定在狂欢节的最后一个晚上在游行的人群中尝试搜索那个带着小丑面具的凶手。虽然几率低得近乎没有，但他知道自己不能不去，因为那些模棱两可的线索让人不安，而找出凶手是唯一能确定事实的方式。很少见地，Boss没有要求罗马里奥要跟他一起。加百罗涅的成员们暗暗地分散在围观的人群中，Dino检查了鞭子，一次深呼吸之后混进了汹涌的人群。

威尼斯狂欢节是当今世界上历史最久、规模最大的狂欢节之一。欧洲的狂欢节据说都起源于古代的神农节。每年的冬去春来之际，人们自动聚集在一起，载歌载舞，欢庆新的一年的农事活动开始。而威尼斯狂欢节的起源则还有一说：公元12世纪，古老的威尼斯城邦共和国日渐强盛。1162年的初春，它战胜附近的阿奎莱亚封建城邦国，称霸一方。为庆祝这一胜利，威尼斯人走上街头高歌欢舞，一连数日不休。从此，他们每年这个时候都举行欢庆活动。

……战争所带来的节日。

也许人们自古就是渴望杀戮与胜利的。

他仔细地观察那些面具，那些面具下的眼神，试图从眼前的人群中找出一个红色斗篷的小丑。他想起那些凶杀之后的房间，尸体残缺不全，鲜血喷洒在墙壁上形成彩虹般的弧线。

——彭哥列的死气弹。

——锋利的刀剑。

——左手。

——搞什么啊不可能的啦！他用力地摇摇头，甩开自己脑内CPU紧张的吐槽，重新把注意力集中到鱼贯而过的人群身上。无数的裙裾从他脚下舞动着移开，他看着舞女们明媚得可以照亮夜空的笑容，她们发际的花朵仿佛灿烂的云霞。他顺着她们的舞动向队伍深处望去，那里深红色的斗篷微微飘起，小丑面具如同花丛深处的荆棘瞬间刺入眼睛里。

Dino浑身一颤，在自己的意识反应之前便动身追了上去。

Squalo冷眼走在人群里，一身黑衣显得与狂欢的人群格格不入。他一遍遍扫视游行的队伍搜索着带小丑面具的人——如果是让贝尔先找到，八成是兴奋得扑上去直接切了吧——因为贝尔提到的“左手用剑”的对手，其实他有点期待来一场爽快的胜负——说起来，贝尔那个爱玩的家伙，该不会直接混到游行里面去了吧……

在这个念头跳进他脑子的同时，他看见了小丑。

那是一种常见的面具，单调的惨白，脸颊上的眼泪和星星像血一样鲜艳。那面具后面的瞳孔里射出冰冷的光，像是划破空气的利刃。小丑看着他，突然纵身一跃消失于身后的人群，宛若无声的邀请。

“……有意思！”他紧跟那身影冲进人群，嘴角牵扯出狂妄的轻笑。

Dino在人群中奔跑。小丑的红色斗篷在离他不远处的前方时隐时现。

——对方的身手如此敏捷，显然是训练有素的杀手。前方密密麻麻的人群阻碍了Dino的视线，他看不清小丑的行动，只能紧跟着追下去。他用胳膊避开左右的人群，从狭小的的空隙中用力挤出来，把人群中发出的惊呼和抱怨抛在身后。有时遇到避不开的人堆，他艰难地从侧面擦过去。

然而不管他是快是慢，小丑总会在离他不远的地方一闪而过，却又总是无法接近。在他从几个貌似西班牙贵族的人中间冲过去的时候，小丑闪进了黑暗的小巷。那一刻Dino看见他的的眼睛，透着莫名的憎恨的光。

——既像是邀请，更如同引诱。

他一咬牙抽出鞭子握在手中，跟了进去。

没有人，也没有灯，甚至没没多余的光线。这里与外界喧嚣的狂欢无缘，仿佛是被刻意划分的与世隔绝的空间。虽然还是可以听到外面传来的音乐与歌声，但小巷本身的空间却寂静得可怕。

没有了障碍，Squalo抖出长剑，放轻脚步向前摸索。小丑的身影消失在黑暗中的那一刻他撞进了这片无声的小巷，黑暗而安静。他暗暗嘲笑对方的失策，没有人比Varia更精通如何在黑暗中捕杀猎物。他用右手轻轻地触到身边的硬物，确认那是建筑物的表面，石墙摸上去潮湿而又阴冷，前方是囫囵的漆黑一片，偶尔有一丝光线勾出老旧的建筑物的轮廓，气氛阴森得好像第一人称动作冒险游戏。

这应该是一条平直的小巷，没有岔路，出口也只有一头一尾的两个。黑暗之中大家同样无法看清对方，那么继续往下走是唯一的选择。

——来吧，让我来见识一下你究竟有什么本事。

他斜着眼睛，感受到不远的前方传来莫名的声响——毫无以问底那是猎物发出的响动。他微弓起身体，好像蓄势待发的捕食者。

小丑消失在黑暗中。Dino睁大眼睛，但前方依然只有微弱的光线，不足以照亮狭长深幽的小巷。Dino紧紧地握住鞭子，警惕着黑暗中每一个可能出现的危险。

他突然间觉得空气变了。

突如其来的，凛冽的撕裂感。明明没有一丝风，却好像感到有轻微的刺痛擦过皮肤。周围原本冰冷的空气顿时都紧张起来，好像凝固的胶水。

那是毫不掩饰的，把空气撕裂的，杀气。

——不能退缩。加百罗涅的时代首领毫不犹豫地，迎着黑暗中散发出来的凌厉气息，挥出了鞭子。

那一刻天空被染红。烟火的颜色像流淌的血液，铺天盖地。它们在天空中炸裂，燃烧，在仅有的短暂生命里放射出血色的光芒。建筑物都被染成血红的颜色，之后突然又被下一枚焰火映成惨白，幽蓝，苍绿，好像巫婆的小窗把魔法的色彩都关在黑暗里。它们死亡时的炸裂声掩盖了人群所发出的欢呼。

在黑暗被烟火的光驱散的那一瞬间他们看清彼此。

两人的动作都定格成剪影，如同被剪断的胶片。Dino的鞭子指向Squalo的眼睛，而后者的剑锋擦过他的脖子。他们都瞪着眼睛，能在对方的瞳孔里看到惊骇的自己。

下一个瞬间他们同时叫出对方的名字，只是烟火的声音盖过了那些只言片语。

黑暗燃尽，焰火转瞬即逝的光芒映出彼此的脸，凝固的动作，不可置信的表情。那一刻Dino差点本能地脱口而出“好久不见”，然而并没有，几个字被困死在冰冷的空气里，他们都仅仅是呆呆地死瞪着对方。Squalo的银色长发上渲染出一层幽幽的红，宛如被冰雪吞噬的血迹。定格的时间持续了大约一秒钟。

从天而降的袭击打破僵局，小丑的斗篷出现在两人上方的低矮楼顶，面具后的眼神分明是冷静的憎恶，右手手枪里的子弹毫不含糊地射入Dino脚边的地面。原来追逐的陷阱只是为了这一刻的伏击，小丑引爆了早已安放好的炸药，瓦砾的碎片四溅，烟尘漫天升起，炸药爆炸的声音被烟火的巨响掩盖，然而他们奇迹般都居然都没有在爆炸中受伤，虽然都灰头土脸。小丑居高临下地注视着他们，语气突然变得低沉而又神圣。

“欢迎来到威尼斯，”新一轮的子弹上膛。

“——并且，去死吧。”开枪。

Squalo干脆地丢下Dino向小丑冲去，后者暴露在落雨般的枪击中绝望地躲闪。他原本打算也去对付小丑的，无奈鞭子绊住自己的脚，跌得头晕眼花骨头散架——居然却因此躲过了全部的子弹，真该感谢神没有放“英年早逝”这个词发生在自己身上。只是当他抬起头的时候，Squalo和小丑都已经不见踪影。

Dino一人站在黑夜中向上望着，天空仍旧微微发红，烟火的颜色尚未散尽，而中传来远处人群的欢闹。他突然间觉得有某种空洞侵入身体，空旷感从脚底向上蔓延，直至完全淹没自己——就好像，有什么东西，在不知不觉间被丢失了一样。

脑子里乱成一团。他气愤地跺脚，向着那个方向追去。

夜晚的屋顶是猫的王国——Dino依稀记得小时候的童话书上这样说。那时候他还小，在故乡的日子无忧无虑，做梦也不会想到自己有一天也会在夜晚的时候在一个又一个屋顶间奔跑。他大步跨过两栋房屋间的距离（并且非常庆幸自己没有跌下去），追逐方才的目标——虽然其实自己也说不清究竟哪一个才是目标。

终于在一处空旷的平房顶上他看见某人的银发反映出微微的光。他追过去，Squalo一个人在屋顶站着，左手的剑还没有收，但是小丑已经不见了。Dino跑到他面前，几乎是不假思索地开口：“小丑呢？还有，你为什么会在这里？”

Squalo只是瞟了他一眼，转身要走。

“……喂！”Dino反手抓住他的衣袖。

“放规矩点，跳马！”Squalo一甩手打开Dino，继续走，“我先声明那家伙是Varia的猎物，我有事要问他。轮不到加百罗涅动手。”

“那家伙也是我们的目标，我不会退让的。”加百罗涅的首领咬着牙说，“Squalo，你……”

被叫出名字的暗杀者用银灰色眼睛看着Dino大约两秒钟，然后头也不回地从屋顶上纵身跃下消失在黑暗中。他走的时候Dino看见他右手抓着东西，那似乎是一条带豹纹的白色皮毛。

Dino再次独自被留在空旷的屋顶王国。远处依然有隐约的狂欢游行的喧嚣，遥远而不可及。他愤愤地跺了一脚，一不小心没站稳又把自己绊倒在地，他吃力地爬起来，不由自主地用一个最常用的单词表达自己现在的心情。

“……可恶……”

_tbc.


	5. 第四幕  莎乐美的七重纱之舞

**-Finally I Kissed You-**

时间是早上8点。贝尔王子窃笑着扒开被子，把闹钟塞进Squalo的头发里。

两秒钟之后后者嘶吼着跳起来把他踢下床，分贝数足以让闹钟坐到墙角留着眼泪画圆圈。

“啊呀呀Squalo太讨厌了昨晚跑到哪里去了嘛居然要王子到处找你诶诶昨晚我看见加百罗涅的家伙了诶~他们难道也是来参加狂欢节的么……”不顾贝尔颇有唐先生风范的唠叨，Squalo毫不犹豫把他硬推出门外，摔门的力度让墙壁倾塌的可能性又增加了十个百分点。他烦躁地揉着头发，扭头看见床头上一条豹纹白色皮毛。

时间倒退6个小时。

烟火刚刚染过的夜空里透着隐约的红。Squalo飞一般地越过两栋楼之间的空缺，干脆利落挥剑下劈。奔跑中的小丑扔掉枪从斗篷里抽出一把长剑来抵挡，剑锋相撞，Squalo闪开，小丑后退两步。攻击就在于不给与对手任何喘息的机会，他立刻紧跟一记重斩，小丑将剑身竖直用以格挡——他确实是用左手在挥剑。

难得的同类，真该好好较量。他的嘴角钩起浅笑，剑上的攻势越发凌厉。小丑的招式似曾相识却又刁钻古怪，两把剑划出的轨迹在空气中形成交错的银色曲线。

“你太弱了，”Squalo冷笑，“——鲛冲击！”

重击。对手没能抵抗鲛冲击猛烈的震动，整个人都飞了出去，撞在烟囱上。他走近过去，小丑靠着烟囱滑倒，全身都因为震动而颤抖不已，看来一时动不了了。

“你招式还不错，虽然对付我还早了一百年，对付普通黑手党绰绰有余。”Squalo踢开对手的剑，把剑锋指向对方的脖子，“不过你的攻击太弱了，所以你赢不了——现在回答我的问题，是你偷了彭哥列的死气弹？你们有多少人，想干什么？”他伸手掀开小丑面具，“——你居然是……！？”

小丑吃力地干咳几声，声音嘶哑，“……暗杀部队的Superbia Squalo，如今也不过是彭哥列的狗而已。”

“轮不到你操心我的生计问题，老实回答我还可以让你死得干净一点，”长剑横在对方脖子上方，随时可以手起刀落，Squalo看着对方毫不畏惧的神色，“你的剑术很特别，而且看上去加百罗涅的家伙们也在找你，你究竟是什么人？”

“……也许我就是你的将来。”对方阴恻恻地笑，意味不明。

“什么？”

“……我是——彭哥列的弃子，Varia的亡灵，”对方阴郁地说，“多年前我是Varia的一员，因为任务失败而被自己的家族所舍弃——你知道，这就是Varia——然而我被别的家族所收留，为其效力。你会觉得我的剑术很特别，是因为我曾经跟杜尔学习过。”

“……那个杜尔！？”

“是的，剑帝杜尔，被你所击败的Varia前首领。那时我也跟你一样是高级成员，拜他所赐还看过很多机密文件呢……”横在脖子上的剑突然移开了，然而面前吵闹的剑士突然变得很安静，脸色阴冷。

“你说你见过很多机密文件？”

“是。”

“那么回答我，”Squalo突然抓住对方的领口拎起来，语气变得前所未有的严肃并且迫切，“有没有什么地方提到过，初代所使用的零地点突破——或者它的其它什么改版之类——有什么破解的方法？”

他目光冷峻，几乎是一字一顿地压着声音，对方略有诧异地看着他。破解这个词并不准确，他想知道的只是如何能融化那些冻结了三年之久的坚冰。他比任何人都了解Varia渴望着王的回归。

但是对敌人来说过于急切的心态只会成为乘虚而入的时机。左轮手枪的枪柄像铁锤一样准确地击中他的下巴，顿时间天旋地转——轻微的脑震荡，却已经达到效果。小丑从地上拾起面具戴上，轻松地走向屋顶边沿，“你看见我扔掉枪，但不知道我袖子里有备用的吧。你难道以为我在跟你聊天么？我既然学习过杜尔的剑术，当然不会步他的后尘，自然也研究过打败他的人，只是我还是没能够抵抗住鲛冲击的余波，花了这么久才恢复过来。”

“……可恶……”Squalo扶着头半跪，唇角微微渗血，他发现视线无法集中，“滚回来，告诉我那个……”

小丑叹了一口气。“破解方法？ 那确实是有的，但我并没有义务把它交给舍弃了我现在还要杀我的家族，除非……”想了一下，扯下手腕上的一圈豹纹白色皮毛扔在地上，“带上这个，明晚到背面上的地址来找我吧。”

“……凭什么……”

虽然看不见，但是Squalo可以感觉到小丑面具后的脸在笑，一种模糊的，意味不明的笑。“我想，也许我们可以来个等价交换。”

小丑说完后消失在屋顶边缘。

回放终止。

Squalo盯着那条皮毛，它看上去是一个腕扣，在皮质内侧印着一行小小的字，那是一个地址。不过这些都不重要，重要的是那个家伙说知道零地点突破的破解方法——天知道他有多想知道那个方法。他有些后悔自己昨晚太过急躁，不然该直接逼问出来而不是多此一举，毕竟那个答案当时离他只有一步之遥。

可恶。他摇着头昏昏沉沉地打开门，不顾继续胡闹的贝尔，直接去浴室。

他不知道的是在接下来的时间里胡闹的贝尔理所当然地看见了那个腕扣，自然也看见了后面的地址。

Dino远远地望着那座桥。

“叹息桥，古代死囚通向监狱的唯一通道，只有一扇窗户，当犯人在总督府接受审判之后，重罪犯被带到地牢中，在经过这座密不透气的桥时，只能透过小窗看见蓝天，从此失去了自由，不自主的发出叹息之声，桥也因此而得名。这位先生不如买份威尼斯旅游地图吧，什么都写着呢。”穿着工装，挽着袖口的小贩，居然没有被他身边的一群黑衣黑墨镜总之就是纯粹黑手党打扮的人吓唬到，还不失时机地贴上来兜售挎包里的地图和报纸。Dino看了小贩一眼，没有说话，部下们互相传递着眼色。

“啊……不喜欢么，那么换一个吧，另一个传说里说道一名死囚看见从前的恋人在桥的另一端与新欢亲热，不禁深深叹息，叹息桥从此成为了恋人见证爱情的地方，据说恋人们在桥下接吻就可以天长地久。来份地图吧，先生可以带女朋友去叹息桥下……”话还没有说完，十几名部下已经把小贩围在中央，个个都把手伸进怀里，那动作似乎刚好像是握住一把手枪。

Dino看着毫不慌乱的小贩，“你就是希比尔么？有人推荐我来找你，据说你什么都知道。”

“我们情报贩子从来不会宣称‘自己什么都知道’，我们通常只说‘尽我所知地为您效劳’，那家店的帕尔玛奶酪确实是上品，不知道加百罗涅的十代首领有没有兴趣尝尝？”小贩愉快地说，顺手压了压帽檐，但还是能看到脸上狡黠的神色。

Dino笑了：“你果然是什么都知道啊。”

“哪里哪里，我只是靠这个吃饭而已。那么请让我重新自我介绍，我是消息提供商、中介人、短途信使和报纸推销员希比尔，偶尔也兼职导游。”小贩兼情报贩子脱帽致敬，原来是个女孩，看上去不比Dino老成多少，甚至有些大大咧咧，但是言语间明显地透露出“很世故”的味道。“年轻的加百罗涅首领，有什么需要我为您效劳的？”

Dino看了看左右，低声说，我们换个地方具体说明吧。

Dino一直觉得在小酒馆之类的地方进行私密的谈话不是什么好建议，因为那种地方通常空间狭小情况混乱而且不知道会出现什么人。流氓，黑社会，瘾君子，失恋者，各种莫名其妙的角色都聚集到一个半封闭的空间里，各种阴谋，危机，奸情（？）都发生在昏暗的灯光和毫无条理的音乐之下，不管需要讨论的内容是什么，那种地方都不是合适的谈话之所。但是希比尔安慰他说我常去的那家气氛真的很好没那么夸张啦，那里很安全的所以你也根本没必要带那么多部下免得一进去吧别人的客人都吓跑了。于是Dino半信半疑地遣散部下们，只有罗马里奥大叔依然跟在身后。

那是一家叫做七纱的小酒馆，在一个不起眼却也不算偏僻的拐角，招牌很小，用的是Dino看不懂的东方的文字。里面有很小的单独房间，墙板中间填充的是效果很好的隔音棉。希比尔很熟门熟路地要了廉价的咖啡，然后自作主张地给Dino点了一杯柠檬水。Dino看见店主脸上分明写着“这里是酒馆，不是冷饮店”，但是希比尔厚颜无耻地冲店主笑了五秒钟，成功地把店主击败了。

“你还未成年，不能喝酒。”她转过来又冲着Dino说。

“七纱是什么意思？”后者不愿意在饮料的问题上纠缠。

“七重面纱之舞，莎乐美的舞蹈，代价是爱人的头颅。”希比尔用食指在脖子处画了一条看不见的线，“她捧着他的头说，我说了我会吻到你的，我终于吻到你了。那是个为了得到爱人而砍下他的头的女人。”

Dino决定抛开杂念直击中心问题。

“那么希比尔小姐——”

“叫我希比尔就行了。”

“那么希比尔，你能告诉我我想要的情报么？关于报酬——”

“大少爷，我们情报贩子也讲究等价交换，我向来是不会白收钱的。在您说出您的问题之前我无法判断我能否为您提供多少可用情报，当然也无法计算情报费，所以你就直接先说你的问题吧。”

Dino咳嗽一声，看着对方貌似严肃但却啃着咖啡杯不放的表情，“那么我问了。”

“你知道是谁连续两次杀了我们家族的许多成员么？”

“跟你们所知的一样而已，鬼魂，小丑，怎么叫都行。”

“在哪里可以找到他？”

“未知。”

“他是什么人？”

“未知。”

“他有其他同伙吗？”

“未知。”

“……喂喂喂我说你到底知道个甚呀！！！”少当家掀桌。

柠檬水泼到自己身上，希比尔抱着咖啡杯子躲在一边毫发无损。少当家满头黑线，结果还是希比尔去向老板厚颜无耻地要来了毛巾。她看着面色凝重的加百罗涅十代目说，我不能回答您的问题，但我可以提供您其他的信息。

“这个消息并没有被太多人知道因此算是我独家赔偿给您的。半个月前彭哥列的一匣死气弹被盗，窃贼显然是很了解彭哥列内部安排的人。在封锁了消息之后窃贼的行踪一直没有下落，但是最近有情报显示彭哥列的暗杀部队成员出现在威尼斯——”

——不用你说我也知道，我遇见了。Dino闷气地想。

“……让我们联系起来看吧，加百罗涅的第一个现场留下了死气弹的弹壳对吧？难道你不觉得这个巧合很可疑么？”

他恍然大悟。从彭哥列偷走死气弹的家伙，就是屠杀加百罗涅的凶手，或者至少是有密切联系的。“……是小丑……！”

希比尔喝完剩下的咖啡，“所以我个人建议你去跟Varia的人接触一下，说不定可以彼此交换一些有利的情报。”

……果然还是必须走这一步么。Dino沉重地叹了口气。他想起那晚，烟火下的惊鸿一瞥，他们都是惊骇的神色，好像大白天见了鬼。

他叹气，“希比尔，你有Varia那些家伙的联系方式么。”

“嗯，我看看，是要电子邮箱还是手机号码？”希比尔脸上露出了奸商得逞的胜利笑容。

_tbc.


	6. 第五幕 一枚硬币昭示将来

**-A Coin Always Has Two Sides-**

电话在咆哮。

贝尔飞快地抄起听筒在手里旋转360度对着话筒一口气说：“啊哈哈死鲨鱼我就知道你要打回来叫我帮你可是昨天开始你就不陪王子玩王子很生气呢！王子已经决定今天不管你啦所以就这样拜拜吧嘻嘻嘻~”啪！干脆地挂掉。

通话这头Dino莫名其妙：“……我不觉得我拨错了号码啊……”

十分钟前。

Dino拿着希比尔给的电话号码犹豫不决。一排小数字不太整齐地排列在手中的便签纸上，东倒西歪地挑逗着他。“……你是叫我直接打给Varia的人？”

“你要是不愿意我帮你打，不过打通了还是由你来说。”

“……那有什么区别吗！！”

靠别人是不行的。加百罗涅十代目叹着气想。他一手拿着电话，一手拿着电话号码，脑子里莫名地浮起一幅诡异的画面，自己拿着电话期期艾艾说不出一个完整的单词然后听筒里直接飞出一个具现化的“喂”字从右耳穿到左耳，杀伤力无限。

然后希比尔果断地抢过电话里利落地拨通号码又把电话塞进Dino手里。

然后就是之前的一幕。

第二次打通之后Dino好不容易赶在王子殿下挂电话之前大吼一声“等等”，于是他听见了那边那个略带孩子气的声音。

不是那家伙。

说不清是什么心情，反正松了一口气。Dino用尽量简洁和自以为合适的语句描述这个电话的目的，那边暂时没有说话，只是不时地传来轻微的“嘻嘻嘻”的笑声，好像桥段古老的恐怖片一样听得他背后发凉。

“所以……我想我们可以以彼此的共同利益为出发点……”（希比尔：“Good job!不愧是Boss，够官腔。”）他说到这里听到那头的笑声停止了，好像终于认真起来，或者说话人自动转换了身份一样，变成了柔软并且有一点魅惑的少年的声音。

“其实我们也没有调查到多少有用的消息呢，不过既然是加百罗涅的Boss，那么多多少少勉为其难虽然不情愿也就告诉你吧。有一个酒吧很可疑，你们可以去那里调查一下……当然我们的人也正在出发去调查，嘻嘻。”

——正在出发去调查，这么说也许会遇上？Dino听到了那个酒吧的名字和地址，他把它写在便签上，那边挂断了电话。酒吧有一个很文学的名字，让人浮想联翩。Dino看着那一排字母，那是现在的仅有的线索，不去不行。

他果断地站起来。“希比尔，麻烦你去调查一下这个酒吧的情报，我现在过去，你查到立刻联系我。”

希比尔笑着把一个小小的硬硬的东西塞到他手里。那是一枚干净的硬币，手感温润而柔和。她眨了眨眼睛，“祝你好运，这是个护身符，希望它可以帮助你。”

“为什么给我？我都还没给你情报费。”

“因为我人生第一爱钱第二爱帅哥，而你刚好是有钱的帅哥。”情报贩子挥手示意他可以走了，“走吧走吧，知道你赶时间。回来再给钱，何况我还有其他的费用要收了，别以为钱就可以完事。”

Dino看着她，她不像是在开玩笑的样子，他又看了看手里的硬币，那是一枚面值20便士的英国硬币，戴王冠的玫瑰花饰在硬币上闪闪发光。他向她稍微点了一下头，大步走出去。

贝尔把电话放好，然后站起来去穿外套。

他一一检查藏在身上各处的小刀，这是工作之前必要的环节，任何人都不原意因为工具的失误导致工作失败。他把白色的长靴子套上，扎紧鞋带，他想起有个著名的童话叫做穿长靴的猫，他笑了。

半小时前Squalo出门的时候他也有过这样的准备，任务本来就是两个人一起的。但是前者无端地说贝尔我出去你不要跟来这是私事，王子不满地抗议无效，于是说那我们让神来决定吧。他掏出一个硬币，要是字面他就跟着，要是花色就呆在房间里。Squalo狠狠地瞪了他一样说别扔了我知道你会做手脚，但是硬币已经在空中划了一条银色的直线落进了王子的掌心。

不是字。

贝尔说真可惜神不让跟你去玩，不过更可惜的是你总是不相信我呢。

Squalo没有分辩，只是转身出门。

——所以说，这是神的旨意。嘻嘻，你不相信我，确实是正确的呢。贝尔愉快地想。反正我知道游戏的地址，这是我自己的意愿，并非跟着你哟。而且——

他最后看了一眼电话。

——我还要邀请更多的玩家，来吧，来一场Party。

游戏嘛，当然是人越多越好玩。

游戏的地点，名字叫做仲夏夜之梦。

那是一间酒吧。典型的，地下世界的酒吧。流氓，毒品贩子，招揽生意的妓女，灯光昏暗得看不清对面人的脸，吧台的酒保粗暴地把一扎又一扎啤酒重重地搁在桌上。与它浪漫的名字不符，跟之前希比尔带Dino去的小酒馆比起来，这个地方完全就是黑暗的所在。

Squalo进去的时候，门口穿着黑色紧身皮衣的女人妖艳地朝他抛了个媚眼，看得他差点冲过去扇那女人两耳光。真恶心。

那女人还想继续抛媚眼，Squalo闪身就直接抓住她的领口，把她压到墙壁上，“看看这个，”他拿出那条白毛的腕扣，“我来找这个人。”

女人惊恐地望了一眼那皮毛，立刻换了一种态度，她的声音性感而甜腻，像刻意地把发泡的奶油加进咖啡里。“原来来找那位的，就是你吗。那么请放开手，跟我来。”

女人领着他走进了二楼的一间小屋子。

这里的灯光比外面更加昏暗。中间只有一张小桌子，窗前站着穿红色斗篷的人。小丑没有戴面具，他挥挥手示意女人出去。屋子里只剩下暗杀者的二人。

“你果然还是会来的。”小丑说，表情模糊，“这至少证明你对我的提议还是有兴趣的吧。”

“那要取决于你的态度。”Squalo冷冷地回敬——这同样是对决，虽然没有刀剑相抵。

“那么坐下吧，我来告诉你我的故事。”小丑伸手做了“请”的动作，毕恭毕敬。

在仲夏夜之梦狭窄的门口，停下了数辆黑色的车。

加百罗涅的成员们在门口站成一排，他们的首领在仔细地检查鞭子的装备。不论会出现什么样的情况，恶战几乎是不可避免的。Dino把鞭子塞进腰带，使劲拉了拉外套，然后转向他最信赖的部下。

“我要去了。罗马里奥，我——”

“Boss要说什么请直接吩咐。”

“我希望你们都不要跟来。我想一个人进去。我……”

戴眼镜的大叔吓了一跳。这个没有部下就连走路会摔跤的Boss，要是一个人进这种危险的地方，不就等于把羊羔丢进狼群么！！大叔一连摇头，语气坚决，“不行Boss，你要是出了什么事我怎么跟去世的前任首领交代。”

“罗马里奥……”未成年的Boss努力把胸挺了又挺，让自己看上去像个伟大的黑手党首领，“我可以自己保护自己。你们都是最了解我的了，你们应该相信我啊。”

罗马里奥大叔继续摇头，一众部下也都跟着反对起来。Dino无奈地从衣服里摸出一枚硬币，“我们让神来决定，如果是花就听我的，是伊丽莎白女王就一起进去，行不行？”

硬币无声地落进了Dino的手掌，带着一点微凉的温度，好像某种多年未有的触感。Dino紧张地，慢慢地移开压住硬币的手掌，看见了玫瑰花和闪亮的王冠。他长长地吁了一口气。

部下们也都看见硬币的花纹，虽然反对，却也没有办法。

最后还是罗马里奥拉住Boss说，Boss，我们都在这里随时等着您的吩咐，千万要小心。

灯光闪了一下，好像电压不稳。

小丑依然声音嘶哑，两手食指交叉放在面前，动作就像NERV的碇元渡。Squalo坐在对面跷着腿。他们面前都没有杯子，暗杀者只能时刻保持清醒而不是让酒精冲昏了头。小丑说，这样会好办很多，彼此都是干这一行的，应该能相互理解。

他说，其实我根本没有针对彭哥列。Varia舍弃我是很正常的，舍弃弱者是Varia长久以来维持其强大的秘诀之一，我并没有因此而憎恨彭哥列。当然我也不会因为你打败杜尔而向你复仇，原本剑术的胜负就是由剑术本身决定的，他输给你只能说他无能。

Squalo冷笑，我对这些没兴趣，我只知道你偷走彭哥列的重要物品，我的任务是找到东西然后干掉你，不需要知道你的理由。

小丑点头，那就是了。我偷走死气弹是需要借助它的力量，我真正要做的事情不是我本身的能力可以完成的，我需要激发力量。如果你不介意等一等，等我完成我的计划之后你可以直接杀了我，拿走剩余的死气弹。或者，你要是等不及可以帮助我，为了我们共同的利益。我当然会在事成之后把你想要的零地点突破的解法告诉你。

Squalo继续冷笑，嘲笑面前大费周章的暗杀者。原来如此，这就是你说的等价交换么？你们究竟想要干什么？

小丑平静地说，我只是打算杀掉加百罗涅的十代首领。

穿着黑色紧身皮衣的女人带着性感的微笑朝自己抛媚眼，Dino努力不去看她涂了厚厚脂粉的面孔。他手里紧紧攥着一枚硬币，已经捏得微微发热了。他想起希比尔把硬币给他的时候那情景。

——情报贩子说这是一个护身符让它帮助你吧。

他摊开手掌，硬币在手中，上面是带着王冠的玫瑰花的图案。他知道背面也同样是玫瑰花的图案——这是一枚错币，骗子们用来出千的道具，伊丽莎白二世女王的头像根本不存在。

那是一个注定的赌局。

——希望你可以真的帮助我。他深吸一口气，走进了昏暗的酒吧。

_tbc.


	7. 第六幕  暗杀者不相信等价交换

**-No Life Equals To Another-**

城市期待着夜幕如期降临。

因为有太多的秘密的生物们，要依靠着那黑色的隐蔽行走在没有光的小径。

天已经黑透了。房间里的电灯闪了几下，电压不稳的现象，却正好像是某种即将到来的风暴的预兆。有自寻死路的蚊虫，不知悔改地绕着粘满油腻灰尘的灯泡打转。

桌子旁边的两个人一动不动地看着对方，彼此都没有改变一下表情，空气沉重得可以压死蚂蚁。

Squalo盯着小丑，嘴角扯出嚣张的轻笑。

“为什么？”

小丑没有笑。小丑没有一点表情，就像一汪死水。

“为什么是加百罗涅？或者说，为什么是那个——”

“非要说出来的话，是为了复仇吧。”小丑平静地回答，“既老套又无趣的理由呢。”

Squalo依然没有动。无论是决定抑或是理由，小丑在说出那些话的时候没有丝毫犹豫，仿佛一切早已经是被规定了的程序，只不过是经由他的口中说出而已。他的语气就像是事不关己的局外人。

——但你不是。你是游戏的参与者，甚至可能是组织者，既然身在游戏之中就不得不随着规则而运动。

——所以你一定有弱点。

Squalo这样思考着，估算着对手可能存在的弱点，开始兜着圈子企图套话。“哼，我倒是不知道一个默默无闻的暗杀者还会跟加百罗涅那种稳健派家族结什么梁子。”

“我说过了，是为了复仇。”小丑语调平直，似乎并不介意说出自己的过去，“我自己任务失败，我又被Varia所舍弃，然而这样濒临死亡的我却一个家族所收留。我并不在乎这个家族是怎样的家族，作为杀手的我来说需要记住的只有用一切为家族效忠而已。然而并没有很久，那个需要我效忠的家族被一个未成年的孩子毁掉了。”片刻停顿，“加百罗涅的十代首领，跳马Dino。”

Squalo差一点拍桌大叫“喂喂不会吧就那个废柴”，但是他没有动。他被对面传来的冷峻目光小小地震慑住了。小丑依然语调平直语气单调，所讲述出来的好象都是发生在别人身上的故事。那是种可怕的与世隔绝般的冷静和判断力——已经抹杀和取代了原来感情的，暗杀者所特有的非正常的理智。他确实是职业的，职业到已经无法从“暗杀者”的身份中分离出最初的“自我”。

“……同是暗杀者，我以为你应该会很清楚。”小丑低沉地说，声音嘶哑，好像吟诵的诗人一般念出那些句子来，“‘我们是背负黑衣之人，从此舍弃声名与梦想，不再有光。我们在黑暗中等待，身为吾主之犬，为其撕裂敌人；身为吾主之剑，为其斩杀敌人’——那时候Varia中流传的说辞，难道现在已经没有了吗。”

“……不，它还存在，在没有官方证实的情况下偷偷地流传在Varia之间。”Squalo想起他刚刚加入Varia的时候，从前辈那里听到这样的说辞，虽然他后来并没有在XANXUS面前提起过。那时候他还轻蔑地认为这种矫情的说辞不过是冠冕堂皇的外表下形式主义泛滥的制度体现——既然身为臣下就意味着成为工具，这是注定的潜规则，根本不需要任何做作的言辞来废话。作为暗杀者，效忠于主人就是他们唯一存在的意义。

因为那个人是Varia的王。

那个时候Squalo年少猖狂，然而他什么都没有做就认定了凌驾于自己之上的强者。那个人将会成为Varia的君主，他身体中愤怒的力量凌驾于一切之上。他是唯一的，能够让Varia的黑衣者们臣服的王。

……他那个时候也想过帮助他征服彭哥列，以剑士的身份。

Squalo感觉到自己的眉头压低了，他用力把脑子清理干净，敲了敲桌子，“别废话了，谈谈你的等价交换吧，怎样你才会给我破解方法？”

小丑沉默了十几秒，似乎是做了短暂的考虑，然后语气轻松地说，那么这样吧，今晚你就去干掉跳马Dino，完事后我立刻给你你想要的东西，包括我的命。

酒吧好像变成了一锅煮过头的粥。

Dino握着鞭子半俯身警惕着，贴着墙慢慢背向移动以避免被四面八方地包围。加百罗涅的刺青在手上醒目得好象纽约市的帝国大厦，难怪他没走几步就被人认出了身上的标志性建筑（？）。酒保和招待们在他面前正大光明地窃窃私语，让他感到自己好像是透明的一样被忽视或者说被蔑视着——喂喂喂我好歹也是个老大！！

他狠狠地甩了一鞭子，吓退逼近的威胁——面前好几个家伙手上挥舞着匕首，还有人的手已经伸入怀中——噢老天不要让我想象他正在拿什么东西出来——Dino还没搞明白为什么自己会如此不受欢迎，只能草木皆兵地慢慢找地方避开。

“想不到加百罗涅的老大会亲自登门造访。不如我们放下武器谈谈吧。”领结打歪了的酒保侃侃而谈，他看上去像是这群人的老大，“我们并不想跟加百罗涅为敌，不过我们有位客人倒是有些事情要找您……因此我们很希望您合作让我们能轻松地把您捆起来。”

他随手打了个响指，“弟兄们，上。”

——开什么玩笑还没搞清楚状况就要被人绑票么！！Dino脑子里就像烧开水一样咕噜噜地翻滚着，现在只知道自己必须找个路线逃开面前这群拿着凶器的人。他又甩了几鞭子唬退那些打算靠过来的人，摸到身后是个门把手，他一脚朝后踢开门闪了进去。

那个房间里没有灯，漆黑一片只看见门缝里头过来的光线——然而那光线迅速地没有了。Dino知道那些人已经堵在了门口，吓得他急忙摸到在屋子里乱摸，摸到什么搬什么。结果居然运气很好地一摸就摸到了一个半人高的大柜子，虽然重是重了点，倒也刚好赶在那些人开门之前把门堵死了。

……然而现在的问题是似乎是自己也出不去了。

Dino感到自己的表情变成了囧状，果然当初不该坚持自己一个人来的么……不行！怎么能这样自暴自弃要相信自己能行的我可是加百罗涅的老大啊！这想法好像强心针一样让他又振作起来开始顺着墙壁摸索——窗户什么的，总该有吧……

不幸的是他没有摸到窗户，幸运的是他摸到了暗门。

幸运的是他摸到了暗门，不幸的他不知道自己摸到了暗门。

他一头扑进了暗道。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……！！”

他不知道自己滚了多少圈，但是可以确定现在是在地下室之类的高度。脑袋还晕得像快失控的三页吊扇，他嗅到潮湿的味道，背部撞在坚硬的石头上。

一颗子弹惊险地擦过他的发梢炸裂在他刚趴过的地面上，两秒钟前那里刚好是他的下巴。

你的玩笑开得有些低级了。

Squalo紧皱着眉说，没有半分开玩笑的意思，因为对方同样没有半点开玩笑的意思。

加百罗涅是彭哥列的同盟，你居然叫Varia的我去杀同盟家族的首领？你要么是个傻子，要么是疯子——这样说的时候也没有任何玩笑的意思了，因为Squalo开始感觉到气氛的改变，剑拔弩张，任何一个不投机的话题都是导火线。他暗暗把尝试把注意力集中到左手，方便随时出剑。

小丑还是表情不变地说，不用谦虚的，我们都是一流的暗杀者，杀一个人而不留任何痕迹根本不是问题。如果他死得不明不白也不会有人怀疑到彭哥列。这等价交换怎么样，两全其美不是么。

两全其美个鬼，你倒是无所谓，我这边的风险可就大了。Squalo果断地站起来，起身的时候顺脚踢翻椅子，长剑闪着银光指向对方的咽喉。

“那么用剑来决定吧！早该这样了。”

小丑同样抽出长剑，昏暗的灯光下执剑的二人静立着，暗黄色的光反映在剑身上让两把剑的锋刃异常鲜明。

剑出手的感觉让Squalo突然间清醒起来，他发现自己一早就不该听信小丑的谗言，敌人会跟你提什么有利的建议么？所谓的等价交换根本就是一个无聊的空话，彼此的利益都是对立的前提下，有什么可以等价交换的呢，除非——

除非真的可以交换……

——去杀掉加百罗涅的废柴首领换取Varia之王的回归？

多年以前因为曾经在同一所学校，他还记得那个废柴首领当时的样子。穿着稍微有点宽松的制服的乖孩子，与那个问题学校格格不入的家伙，脸上总是贴着醒目的OK绷。那家伙是个天真的废柴啊，然而他也是加百罗涅的十代目，他笑起来就像很透明的阳光，跟黑手党家族首领这种前缀完全没有任何逻辑上的联系。

这个事件结束了很久之后Squalo不得不承认那时候他几乎有那么一瞬间的犹豫。那个一瞬间短暂得不能用任何时间单位来形容，然而它确实存在过。摇篮事件之后的绝望情绪在那一刻几乎要从深的无法回忆的思想中浮出水面，然而他自己在下一个瞬间否定了。

——别在意这种愚蠢的提议。

脑内CPU立场坚定地说，于是他明白自己应该做的是打倒对面的敌人——可是那个方法，也许是唯一的——不要想些有的没的——方法——

敌人的攻击在瞬间袭至眼前。

他慌忙侧身用剑抵挡，他们再一次进入了剑技的交锋。剑锋相撞的声音让他的神经绷紧而大脑澄清，一招又一招的攻击让迷茫的思想光速冷静——剑士就当如此，一旦与剑相舞就能理解自身的存在——什么都不用考虑，唯一需要做的只是专心地打败敌人而已。

鲛之牙的攻势风一般展开。

小丑的攻击依然缺乏力度，他深知这一弱点，于是趁机把对方逼入房间的死角。但是他不知道的是，那里有一个暗门。他过于用力的攻击逼迫得小丑不得不扭动了机关。一扇小小的暗门打开，然后他们俩一起滚进了暗门后的秘道。

秘道的尽头是狭长的地下室，灰尘弥漫。Squalo扶着脑袋站直身，在他清醒过来之前先听到了开枪的声音。他心中一凛。

不是自己。子弹没有击中任何人，他看到了小丑开枪的方向。

加百罗涅的十代目，显然还什么都没回过神来，傻瓜似的站在地下室的那一边。他身下被击中的地板在冒烟。

Squalo瞠目结舌。喂喂！不会这么夸张吧说那谁那谁就到啊！？

Dino回过神，石头地面的冰冷深入掌心，那里分明浮起子弹的硝烟。他抬头，望见了两名暗杀者。

地下室没有灯，黑暗中只有微弱的光线从上面透下来，黑暗中的三人面面相觑。

_tbc.


	8. 第七幕  仲夏夜之梦

**-Who’s The Dreamer-**

神说，我可以给与你梦想，然而你要如何才能知道你是在做梦呢？

从上面透下来的细微的光线把整个黑暗染上了惨淡的红色。空气都紧绷着，干涸得能撕裂皮肉。每个人都紧握着自己的武器，三足鼎立这个词成为当时现场最贴切的注解。在短暂的时间内没有人动，大家警惕地你看我我看你，好象多年前玩的木头人游戏。

这可真是……神奇的邂逅。小丑说，不知何时已经把面具再次覆盖在脸上。

“Squalo，小丑是加百罗涅的敌人！我要抓住他你不要插手！”

“……喂喂你是傻的么！早就说了这家伙是Varia的猎物了你这废柴BOSS闪边！”

“可恶你才废柴呢你们全家都废柴！……”

“……你傻的啊真想一剑劈了你……！！”

——好低级啊。感到自己有点被冷落了的小丑看着做低级争吵的二人，默默地想，你们都是黑手党中的败类么，我原来可以如此简单地一并干掉你们啊。他跨过争吵的二人，向着黑暗中的墙壁冲过去。他用力地撞在墙上，他身下的墙壁发出清脆的断裂声——那里原来是与墙壁一样的门板。门板裂开，小丑迅速地举剑劈开门中的裂缝，从那破裂口中挤出去。

Squalo冲过来扯住了他的斗篷，但是再后面的Dino的鞭子缠住了Squalo的脚腕（当然他的本意不是如此……），Squalo只觉得莫名其妙脚下一个向后的作用力然后整个人失衡扑倒在地，差一点摔得脸都成了平面。小丑利用门板的裂口扯断斗篷，消失在黑暗中，仍在后面揪扯的二人再一次失去了共同的目标。Squalo扑腾起来恼怒地一脚踢开Dino和他的鞭子，脸上的表情像是鲨鱼滚进了煎锅。

外面传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声。小丑留下的炸弹不仅摧毁了他们继续追击的道路，更严重的是爆炸的瓦砾阻塞了唯一通向外界的通道，于是现在的空间几乎可以构成完美的密室杀人事件。

“可恶……”Squalo打量四周，企图寻找出口。Dino因为自己的失误窘迫地收起鞭子，拖着脚步靠过来，前者愤恨地瞪了他一眼，张了张口好像想骂什么，但是最终没有出声。

房间里只剩下两人，以及彼此之间难耐的沉默。两人之间的距离很短暂，短暂到都不用步数来计算，然而光线是幽微的，连对方脸上的表情都无法辨认，明明只是在一个很接近的距离，明明面对面站着。

Dino依然觉得窘迫。他突然觉得那种窘迫并不是因为自己运动细胞缺失而造成的（或者至少某种程度上不是），所谓的窘迫只是源于自己心里某些奇怪的骚动。那是一种细微却深邃的悸动，小心翼翼地在身体里某个部位安静地爆发。他按捺不住，他并未试图去按捺。

“……对不起。我终究还是个笨蛋。”他说。

对面的暗杀者气急败坏一口气地回答着“是啊要不是因为你这个笨蛋拖后腿我早就把那家伙干掉了不知道你这个老大是怎么当到现在的啊”，但是加百罗涅的十代目离奇地居然什么也没有反驳，他用那种平静的表情注视着暗杀者，没有语言，然而却好象俯视。单独一人的争吵没有继续的理由，Squalo厌恶地停止了单方面的数落，转身观察所在的地下室以尽快找到出口。天花板上有两个排气口样的黑洞洞的通道，是他们掉下来的地方，洞口处有施工的痕迹，还有铁架留下的凹痕，看上去以前曾经安装着梯子一类的东西，不过现在什么也没有。地下室的空间很深，天花板距离地面很高，周围没有什么可供攀爬的东西。

也就是说，仅有的三个出口基本都已经没希望了。

Dino淡定地地掏出手机高高举起“我的手机在沙漠里也能通信！”，然后看到屏幕上零信号的现实，淡定立刻变成故作镇静，“可恶一定是地下室太深了不够高的缘故Squalo你来驼我一下我站高一点试试看！”

“——去死吧你这个废柴白痴马！”右直拳重磅捶击，跳马的鼻血欢乐地飞舞如同绚丽的彩虹。

红色的液体淌下来了。

在他们像地毯式搜索一样在冰冷的地下室里寻找任何可能的出口时，从上方的洞口，突然有大量红色半透明的液体涌下来，汇成了一股小瀑布。那液体散发着令人眩晕的迷醉气息，闻上去似乎是劣质葡萄酒。虽然黑暗中看不见身影，小丑的声音依然从那里传来，“也许是神赐予我的难得的机会，你们呐，就在酒精刺激中去死吧。”

洞口的黑暗不再有声音。葡萄酒源源不断地从洞口涌进来，要充满地下室原本狭小的空间并不需要太久，转眼间鲜红的液体就浸到脚踝处，映得房间的颜色宛如鲜血的坟墓。

然而事实就是，要是不想办法出去，这里真的就要变成他们的坟墓了。

喂，一起想办法出去吧。Dino说。

目光没有在Dino身上，Squalo冷冷地，点了一下头。

地下室并不大，只是很深，四面都是冰冷的墙墙。仅有的三个出口都已经无法再通行，而要找到新的通道似乎根本是MISSION IMPOSSIBLE。

Squalo检查墙角，那里的地面上有整齐排列的长方形痕迹，推测的结果是很久之前大概堆放了箱子。然而终究不是出口。Dino摸索着坚硬的石墙，妄想着像之前一样运气很好地突然推开一扇不为人知的暗门，然而他也知道，妄想不过是妄想，而已。

他扭头去看一边的暗杀者，后者的身形在黑暗中尤其模糊，他们的距离其实很接近，因为所在的空间范围已经被密室固定了——甚至，Dino从未能想象到会如此接近，好象无端的迷梦。Squalo从他身边走过，一言不发。

他想起很多年前在那间混乱的学校，某一个晚上或者黄昏，在宿舍的大厅里，有个少年从自己身边走过。那个时候的灯光依然很昏暗，自己依然很软弱，发尾上翘的银发少年握着沾血的剑经过他身边，一言不发。

有个距离。有个距离在冥冥中存在着。从未出现，从未消失。

他想起他站在自己面前。那个距离很小。

他想起他无视自己地走开。距离就那么一步一步地，扩大。

他想起在学校的天台遇到他。铁丝网阻隔的空气，天空，还有鸽子的声音。

距离总是在拉大。虽然看不见，然而它确实是在无声地生长着，直到已经看不清距离的彼端。这并不是一个等价的差距，他只能看见从自己所在的一端开始的场景，他能恍惚地看见那遥远的一个邂逅，然而他永远不知道在这距离的那一端，看见的是怎么样的景色。

Dino伸手拉住了Squalo。

干吗，放手，神经病啊你。

Dino紧紧地拉着对方的手腕，没有继续用力。后者恼怒地望着他。Dino没有松。脚下的劣质葡萄酒不断汇集，已经淹没了小腿，在缺乏氧气的紧闭的空间里呼吸越来越艰难。

——有个距离啊。它在这里。它在这里存在着。永远看不见的彼端。没有等价的距离。

——究竟需要如何，才能看见你所见的风景呢？

他轻轻地把对方推到墙上，贴着冰冷的墙壁，他没有太用力。相对的，银发少年出乎意料地没有反抗，只是用冷冷的眼神看着他，混着绝对拒绝和漠然的颜色。他们的动作都缓慢而安静，他们在红色的海洋中，酒精的气息正在侵袭身体的细胞。

并没有等价的交换，我想那只是做梦而已吧。Dino笑着说，他知道自己眉间的一定拧起淡淡的锁，他松开手，手掌撑着面前的人身后的石壁。

滚。神经病。Squalo不耐烦地回答。

手掌摸到了腻滑的表面。Dino瞪大眼睛。

“这是……！！”

这是青苔。而严丝合缝的石头是不会长出苔藓的。这意味着这墙壁的某处存在着他们看不见的裂缝，并且裂缝的那一边——

“是河！！”

也许这是现在能找到的最可能的通道。他们趴在墙边仔细地检查，确实有青苔存在。葡萄酒源源不断地涌进来，不管是窒息而死还是酒精中毒都不是愉快的死法，因此时间紧迫。其实办法也很简单——打破墙壁，自然出去。

“你滚开，我来搞定。”Squalo站起身，抖了抖左臂上的长剑。Dino紧张地退到一边。

鲛牙刺的攻击瞬间击溃了石壁的固守。貌似坚固的石壁从正中间出现了无数深深的裂缝，像蔓延的瘟疫一样布满了整个石壁，原本完整的平面被分割成了无数的破碎的区域，然后所有的石块，整个石壁，都强烈地颤动起来了。摇摇欲坠的墙壁在一个瞬间彻底崩坏，奔涌而出的河水卷着大大小小的石块和泥沙和劣质葡萄酒涌进被破坏的空间。

他们都被卷进了洪流。

在水中。

呼吸阻塞的前一秒钟Dino甩出了鞭子。鞭尾缠住了Squalo的右臂。水流中所有的触感都被抹杀，不再有任何方向感，身体不受自身意志支配，水涌进胸腔，呼吸都被强行抑止，世界疯狂旋转，然而他努力地抓住对方，努力不让两人被巨大的冲力分散。并非刻意想要做什么，只是本能地保持着并存感，在危险中两个人总比一个人来得安全。

河水彻底清洗了被破坏的地下室，卷着他们涌进了运河，在威尼斯的脉搏中漂流，好象没有终点的极限运动。

爆炸的巨响震动了所有人的鼓膜。无法再继续按捺的罗马里奥率领加百罗涅的成员们冲进了名为仲夏夜之梦的酒吧。

那里面已经一片混乱，想要逃出酒吧的人发疯地抢着占领唯一的出口，有人被推倒，然后立刻被人群踩在脚底。呼喊，尖叫，口哨和笑声混杂在一起，有人拿起枪向空中射击，子弹击中酒瓶引发无数小型爆炸，像所有的黑帮片一样狂热而暴力。

罗马里奥在推攘的人群中叫着首领的名字。

酒吧的门被挤破，人流涌进肮脏的街道。人流中有一个纤细的身影逆流而行，金发上佩戴着小巧精致的王冠，手中的小刀闪闪发亮。

王子看见了什么，他脸上露出了快乐而欢悦的笑容。

一条贡多拉停在安静的小码头。船头一端悬挂着一盏小小的汽灯，灯光微弱但却始终亮着，好象在等待离去不久的主人归来。

一只手哗啦啦地搭上船舷。Squalo从水中扑上船身，然后艰难地拉起溺水得半死的Dino。外套都紧紧地贴附在皮肤上，手指被河水泡得发白，他们伏在船里大口地喘息，彼此的胸口都剧烈起伏，心脏正在尽职地把血液输送到全身，在激流中保护自己足够消耗全部的体力。

喂喂你这个白痴。Squalo边喘边说。你管你的你他妈的扯我干什么？！

……你没资格指责我。Dino半天才抬起头，呼吸依然不畅，还是时不时呛半口水。

……滚！神经病！

……唉，这辈子都不想游泳了。

他们躺在同一条船里，分别倚靠着贡多拉两端上翘的弧度仰面看着天空，各自喘气不再说话。天空是深蓝的颜色，天空和身下漆黑的河水其实很相似，都是深得看不见底。

河水已经平静了。四周围也不再有声音。已经不知道身在何处，时间和空间的坐标都被模糊了。夜空像温柔的幕布一样包裹着古老的城，世界安静得心跳都要停止。

一条贡多拉孤独地停在水面，船头的灯光微弱而清晰，宛若黑暗中安静而执着的梦境。

_tbc.


	9. 第八幕  死亡与生命如影随形

**-Life Is But A Walking Shadow-**

他们说在在杀人的时候要抱着被杀的觉悟，也许在你的刀子离开对手喉咙的刹那就会有另一颗子弹没入你的心脏。

——然而这些是不会发生在自己身上的哟，因为我是王子嘛，嘻嘻。

贝尔菲戈尔用丝绢手帕擦干净小刀上的血迹，顺手把手帕切成网状，扔进路边的垃圾筒。至于坏掉的尸体什么的，嗯，丢给那些市政人员清理吧。工作完成了，接下来很闲的王子要干什么来打发一下时间呢——说起来，怎么没看到那个丢下自己的家伙？

他轻快地沿着运河向下游走去。

天空还是深蓝得接近漆黑的颜色。天空里没有月亮，只有几点零星的微光。Dino躺在贡多拉里，只觉得湿淋淋的衣服粘得自己浑身不舒服。他轻轻偏头去看船那边的家伙，Squalo已经坐起来，调试着手上的剑，耳边几屡银发不安分地贴在脸颊上，有微微的擦伤。

后者没有看他，于是Dino小小地发了一下呆。身体很沉重，关节都不太自然，大约是被河水灌了，胃里有种快要翻江倒海的趋势。有个东西在裤兜里咯着，他艰难地伸手摸出一个银色的小东西，一枚古旧却干净的硬币，正反两面都有带王冠的玫瑰花图案。情报贩子给与的道具，用来为自己寻找一个固定的结局。

她说这是一个护身符让它帮助你吧。

Dino看着手上的硬币，光线昏暗，于是他只能看到玫瑰花模糊的轮廓，英格兰的花朵，爱情与忠贞。真奇怪这种东西怎么会成为黑手党的护身符，希比尔难道不是应该对他说“把这个送给女朋友然后带她去叹息桥告白”之类的话么。

也许你确实帮助了我。Dino心想。他看着硬币在自己手掌中，手指都被水泡得白里透着红，指尖有凹凸的皮肤。他又抬头看着对面的人，同样是被河水浸得惨白的皮肤，浅红色的伤痕在银发中若隐若现。我们都做着危险的工作呢。Dino笑了，他用力撑起身体，把手上的小东西递向Squalo。

什么鬼东西？后者不屑地瞟了一眼。

护身符。会带来好运的。拿着吧，大概你们会比较需要——比我需要。Dino保持着微笑。

他显然没有特别期待对方会理所当然地收下这突兀的礼物，只是觉得自己的行为是一个很自然的结果，这枚硬币是一个护身符，那么也希望它能把好运带给自己以外的人。

……你以为你还在中学么？玩这种游戏？Squalo一脸不屑，他说话的时候脸上的肌肉抽动，于是淡红色的伤痕也微微地颤动着。

就知道跟你说也没用。反正你拿着吧，Varia总是干些危险的事情。Dino把硬币稍微地举起来，他看见船的那头汽灯有气无力的光芒，柔和而黯淡，光芒汇聚在硬币的轮廓边缘，好像壁画上天父的圣光。Dino正在想要不要把这东西丢进许愿池让它的好运一次性实践，或者作成钥匙扣长期保存，这时候他听到了少年尖细的笑声。他们同时抬头，王子纤细的影子在地上拉成长长的形状。

加百罗涅首领的礼物，真是难得呀。也许是顾及到对方的身份，贝尔没有拿出小刀，但仍旧能透过寒冷的空气嗅到他身上淡淡的血腥味。他毫不留情地伸手拿过Dino手上的硬币，高高地举起来。那么就由王子代替笨蛋鲨鱼收下吧，我喜欢这玩具。

“贝尔菲戈尔！你怎么跑到这里来的？！”Squalo沉着脸质问。

“好玩嘛~王子想去哪里玩都可以，你管不着。”贝尔把硬币攥在手心里左看右看，最后塞进Squalo的手里，“王子我呢用不着这种东西啦~顺便告诉你完成了工作，小丑已经被我干掉了啦，嘻嘻~”

“什么？！”另外两人同时不可置信地大叫。

“没什么啦，”贝尔轻描淡写地说，抬起双手在空中挥舞好像沉浸在交响乐中的指挥家，身后隐约可见纤细却坚韧的丝线，“我到了仲夏夜之梦的时候已经乱七八糟了啦，于是我很轻松地从人群里找到那个家伙把他切成了碎片，如此而已，很简单的哟。”

那是加百罗涅的对手，应该由我们来解决——Dino还没来得及把这话说出口，Squalo已经抢先吼着，“你怎么知道是小丑？你根本没见过不戴面具的小丑才对！”

王子从微笑变成大笑，嘴咧成夸张的弧形，“我可是知道他是使用左手的哟~跟你这种家伙呆了那么久，要辨认出左撇子对于王子来说轻而易举呀——我切下了那家伙的左手，虽然没看到你们交手是比较遗憾啦……嘛啊，算了，反正王子已经把任务完美地搞定了。”

另外两人一时无语，数次令他们陷入危险境地的对手，居然被贝尔菲戈尔轻松地解决，在黑手党的两人看来，并不是什么值得兴奋的事情。何况他们各自还有必须从小丑身上调查的事情——为什么与加百罗涅为敌，以及失窃的彭哥列死气弹的下落——然而目标人物的死亡终结了这一切的继续。王子的快乐理所当然，这场玩家众多的游戏里他终于成为了唯一的胜利者。

最后Squalo与贝尔一起离开，Dino站在岸边看着他们走远，天还没有亮，贡多拉的灯光依然昏暗，天色还是一样的深蓝，他们之中没有任何人说再见。Dino拿出电话（防水性能一流）联系了他最信赖的部下。他放下电话的时候习惯性地去摸那枚硬币，才想起自己已经把它送了人，他笑着对自己耸耸肩。在死亡边缘游走的暗杀者，大约会需要那样一个小小的幸运吧。

第二天一大早，还在被窝里挣扎的Dino被一通电话吵醒。希比尔高语速的报告令他半个字也听不清，他只好努力忍住不要把打呵欠的声音传到电话里，同时听对方减速之后的重复。

“仲夏夜之梦，嗯，莎翁名剧，真是好名字。虽然完全不搭调。”希比尔还是那么直接，Dino都可以想象她在电话对面口沫横飞的姿态，“以前这个酒吧很红的哦，因为地下室里的军火走私生意……不过自从支持走私的那个家族垮掉之后就没落了呢，大概当年也是这个家族在支撑着那破烂的地方吧，不过这样一来我们倒是可以猜出小丑的身份了呢——你知道那个在过去曾经支持着酒吧的家族，它的名字吗？”

家族？Dino一时愣神，听筒里传来希比尔标准奸商的笑声。

“伊雷葛拉雷。还记得吧？加百罗涅的十代目。”

Dino突然感到浑身绷紧，刚才的睡意都霎那消失了。伊雷葛拉雷，曾经是家族的敌人，令加百罗涅陷入危机，甚至是害死了父亲的凶手，最后因为自己的努力而毁灭了的家族。那场战斗中他继承了家族的刺青，从此之后以跳马之名成为加百罗涅十代首领。

如果小丑是伊雷葛拉雷的残存势力，那么他的行为就很好理解了，难怪会找上Dino……

“嗯啊，总之结论就是伊雷葛拉雷余党对加百罗涅的报复行动吧。但是我还没搞清楚那边究竟是个什么状况有多少人和怎样的装备……话说昨天晚上酒吧有场大闹该不会你也有份吧？我今天会去那里继续调查，所以你最好……”

“不用了，谢谢你，希比尔。”Dino听见自己用疲惫的声音说话，好像这原本不是自己的本意而仅仅是借用了自己的声带发出的声音，“今天之内我会付你全部的情报费，你不用继续调查了。让它结束吧，已经结束了。”

电话那边的情报贩子听见通话断了的系统音。

后来的交涉是由罗马里奥代为进行的。眼镜大叔和蔼地告诉希比尔下午三点在叹息桥见面，作为生意上讲他们必须支付情报费，作为在威尼斯的最后行程希比尔也可以作为不错的导游。何况，Dino说她给的幸运符相当有效（虽然大叔不知道那个究竟有效在何处了）。

她在电话那边笑得很开心。

之后Dino一直睡到正午。昨晚折腾一夜实在很消耗体力，他磨磨蹭蹭地才吃完了酒店提供的午餐，然后和罗马里奥准备出门去见总是精力充沛的情报贩子。加百罗涅的其他成员都在准备回去的行程，继续留在威尼斯已经没有太大意义。少主说他只需要罗马里奥跟着，去处理威尼斯之行的最后环节。

他要去和情报贩子商谈，他来威尼斯之前发生的事情，他在威尼斯经历的事情——小丑偷走彭哥列的死气弹以及他屠杀加百罗涅的现场，狂欢节游行结束的时候他们在焰火的颜色中相遇，仲夏夜之梦混乱的地下室和劣质葡萄酒的味道——要把所有的碎片连在一起，把整个事件搞清楚。

他原本是这样打算的。

不过意外总是会在你已经计划好的时候出现，打乱你的计划。

意外来自于一位出现在酒店门口的修女。她安静而谦逊，黑色的长裙干净整洁。她说她来自那个无名的教堂，带来一个口信，神父想在Dino离开威尼斯之前见见他。

虽然只见过一面，神父的样子Dino还是记得的。他想起神父对他说我们爱我们的面包和奶酪但更重要的是我们彼此相爱。神父说我还记得你父亲。

也许见见神父也是个不错的想法，虽然不想听他布道，不过要是能听听关于老爹当年的事情也不错吧。跟希比尔约的时间还早，于是Dino带着罗马里奥跟随修女去了教堂。

这是一个等价交换哟。

贝尔用这样的理由敷衍着不停抱怨的Squalo，说因为我听你的话没跟着你而且我干掉了小丑所以你要听我的在威尼斯多呆一天王子想要看看这愉快的城市。

Squalo罗嗦地收拾着准备回Varia的总部，他看着贝尔兴奋地计算要去广场喂鸽子要去真理之口，只觉得头都大了一倍。贝尔说放心好了任务都完成了我们可以慢慢回去。Squalo反问你确定你真的干掉那家伙了？

他的反问并非没有理由——小丑是能和自己打得几乎不相上下的对手，就剑术来说是完全不能小看的对手，他很明白自己每每能占上风的原因——但是王子总是很有自信地，嗤笑着说我可是王子呀，我轻而易举就切断了那家伙的左手，于是他就再也没有办法拿枪，他只不过是个失去了攻击力的男人而已。

Squalo的动作凝固了。

他抓住贝尔的外套粗暴地把后者扯到面前，急不可待地质问：什么？你说你杀掉的小丑是个左手用枪的男人？！

……怎么啦？突然抽筋啊？贝尔不耐烦地抽回衣服。那家伙死之前可是承认了的，而且他身上确实搜出了小丑面具和斗篷。

你这个白痴！Squalo气急败坏地跳起来在房间里左右来回跨步，他仔细地回忆在狂欢游行的那一夜，袭击他和Dino的小丑——那时候小丑确实是用右手开枪的。他继续地往前回想，自己是如何追着人群中带面具的身影进入了没有灯光的小巷——他突然想到，Dino那个时候也是同时在那里——也就是说，如果对方只有一个人，是不可能同时把他们两个引诱到小巷中的。

这就是症结——他们从来就没有证实敌人的确切情况，他们的装备、人数，甚至性别——

Squalo转过脸对着贝尔压着声音低吼道，听着天真的王子，不是会杀人就是好杀手。小丑是个暗杀者，怎么会傻到在逃走的时候把暗示自己身份的累赘带在身上？而且（他的脸都绷紧了）——小丑，没错我跟他直接交过手，那家伙是个左手用剑的女人！

王子呆住。他的王冠压住了长长的刘海，于是挫败的表情都被埋在金色之下。

教堂近在眼前，Dino看着面前比他略矮的修女慢慢地推开门，她的动作凝重。Dino打趣地说不知道神父还会不会一见面就说上帝赐予生命是为了让我们所爱，这时他身后的罗马里奥突然毫无预兆地倒了下去，身下涌出大量鲜血。

修女没有回头，她声音低沉嘶哑，似曾听闻。她说，上帝赐予我们生命是为了让我们明白生命仅仅是虚妄之影，真正的死亡无处不在。

_tbc.


	10. 第九幕  幸运从不停留

**-Good Luck-**

下午三点钟的阳光透过教堂上方五色的玻璃窗射入略显幽暗的空间。没有唱诗班或者管风琴，只有一排一排安静肃穆的长椅排列整齐如同列阵的士兵。身后的部下倒在血泊中，面前的修女左手握着长剑，目光冷峻表情空白。她说请不要反抗，加百罗涅的十代首领，我稍微用了一点毒，如果你现在攻击我你的部下就没救了。跟我来，我们可以尽快解决问题。

Dino收回准备抽出鞭子的手。他不再笑，下唇咬出了一点血痕。

修女——或者是名为小丑的杀手——第一次露出了惨淡的笑容。她说，大约是神的光辉领你来到此地吧，跳马Dino。

下午三点钟的阳光照在肮脏的街道上紧闭的大门和窗户，仲夏夜之梦的招牌歪歪斜斜地挂在大门上方，大门没有开。窗户是毛玻璃的，看不见里面的情形。Squalo扭了扭门把手，纹丝不动。

他刚刚去检查了后面的运河——就是前一天晚上他们打破墙壁从地下室撞进河里的那个地方——但是毫无收获。市政人员正在已经封锁了的现场里清理塌了一半的房屋和运河堤岸，有警察进进出出——都是因为前一天的骚乱，还有人群中发现的被切碎的尸体。贝尔这笨蛋，凭空添了麻烦。

说贝尔贝尔就到。王子在电话里唠叨着说联系上了加百罗涅的家伙们但是他们都只知道他们的老大同罗马里奥单独跟着一个修女走了，却并不知道究竟去了哪里。Squalo忍住痛骂他一顿的冲动，吼着叫他继续追查跳马的行踪，然后挂了电话打算去跟贝尔会合。

小丑还没死。这真是个残酷的结论，因为所有的线索断在仲夏夜之梦的那个晚上，他们的任务并没有前功尽弃，只是不得不在一无所知的情况下重新开始。没有时间犹豫，小丑一定会继续追杀加百罗涅的十代目，所以去找Dino也许是最快捷的方式。

把电话放进去的时候手指触到一个硬硬的东西，他突然想起这是那个小小的幸运，加百罗涅首领赠送的礼物。他把硬币拿出来，隔着皮质手套感觉不到微凉的触感，只是硬币反射着的日光让他觉得碍眼。他皱着眉看着这个小东西，嘁，要是幸运有这么简单就好了，他们现在连Dino人在哪里都不知道。

——也许小丑已经找上那家伙了。一个想法硬挤进他脑子里。小丑是职业的杀手，也是心无旁贷的复仇者，她不会坐等机会逃走的，何况现在是绝佳的时机。没人比Squalo更熟悉暗杀者的心理，他相信她不会浪费一分一秒，她一定在周密地计划如何把她的剑精确地刺进加百罗涅十代目的心脏。

——可恶真的没时间可以浪费了。他转身要走，与一个迎面而来的女人撞个正着，他狠狠瞪了对方一眼，对方是个穿工装戴帽子的报纸推销员，绿色的眼睛从帽檐下望着他，脸上堆起灿烂的笑容。

“先生，双面玫瑰的硬币，有没有为您带来幸运呢？”

Squalo一惊，后退一步准备出剑。他警惕地盯着对方，但对方怎么看也只是普通的小贩，而且还笑嘻嘻地上来搭讪，“是Superbia Squalo先生吧，放心您不需要对我使用您引以为傲的剑术，也不需要惊讶为什么我什么都知道，因为我也一直很不理解为什么作为暗杀部队的Varia，却有醒目得像注册商标一样的制服和徽章。”

Squalo看了一眼袖筒上的徽记，冷冷地收起攻势，“喂，你是什么人？”

“消息提供商、中介人、短途信使和报纸推销员希比尔，尽我所知的为您效劳。虽然上一位委托人说不用我继续调查了，不过我特地来现场看看果然是正确的呢——因为看上去您似乎正好需要我的服务。”情报贩子希比尔脱帽致意，笑容可掬。

教堂二层。

Dino跟着小丑，女子没有转身，但是她显然知道他的一举一动。她说谢谢你相信我的谎言，年轻的加百罗涅首领，你的部下并没有中毒，刚才我只是不想被人打扰才随便说了个借口。

Dino感到自己浑身的肌肉收缩瞳孔放大，血涌上头顶。他说我的部下如果有什么意外我绝不会放过你。

只是部下而已，就算我不杀他你也不会放过我的，你还记得我已经杀了多少加百罗涅的成员了么。小丑转身面对他说，她的皮肤灰暗，瞳孔布满血丝，声音嘶哑像个男人。她说我只是杀了你的部下，而你夺走我的一切。

伊雷葛拉雷……么。Dino终于握紧了烈马鞭。

是的，因为你而毁灭了的家族，收留濒死的我的家族，我所效命的家族，作为暗杀者唯一的世界的中心。作为暗杀者，除了向你复仇之外，我想我的世界已经什么都没有了。

——你找我一个人就够了！没有必要扯上加百罗涅！甚至还有彭哥列……！！

你一个人？难道你不是加百罗涅的首领么？难道家族不是你最重要的东西么？小丑说着把剑平举，剑尖正对着Dino的眼睛。至于彭哥列，一开始只是意外——虽然我曾经想利用Varia来杀你，不过是失败了呢。

剑尖直冲着他而来，他翻身躲开，小丑的剑击中他身后巨大的彩色玻璃窗，玻璃的碎片像无数彩色的蝴蝶一样在空中飞舞旋转，每一片都映出彼此的身影。Dino迅速移开位置，他看见小丑站在被破坏的窗口，不断涌进来的风拉起她的黑色长裙，无数玻璃的碎片在上面割出撕裂的伤口。她身后的窗口外显露出墓园的远景，白色的十字架们如同枯死的生命一样绝望地指向天空。

小丑左手握剑，她把剑指向Dino。她说我的家族在天国的墓园里无法安息，惟有将你也变成他们中的一员。

希比尔放下手机，目光闪烁不明。Squalo看着这个突然插进故事中的女人，犹豫着应不应该相信她看似谎言的说辞。他还没有笨到放弃了理智，万一这女人是小丑的同伙那岂不是送上门的热狗，若她如她所说仅仅是情报贩子又为什么要拦住他做无谓的推销，她应该很清楚Varia有自己的方法。

“不相信我是多么正确的做法那证明你还能正常思考。但是过于谨慎也可能失去扭转局面的机会。选哪一方都是您自己来决定。”希比尔正色，眼神陷在帽檐的阴影中，“不过我可以告诉您我知道Varia和加百罗涅都在追一个名为小丑的暗杀者，也曾经跟加百罗涅的十代首领面谈，您可以自己考虑需不需要相信我。”

每一个决定都伴随着风险的，这就像买股票，不存在万无一失。所以Squalo短暂思考之后决定暂时相信一下这个看上去可疑的女人，“好吧，我只想知道一个情报，跳马Dino，或者小丑，现在在哪里。”

“……他们在一起？！这可真是惊悚的新闻！我要赶快记下来。”希比尔大吃一惊。

“你的大脑是长来塞帽子的吗!”Squalo怀疑这年头的人都不是靠本职吃饭的不然个个都饿死，“听好了情报贩子，小丑没死，所以她一定会去杀跳马，所以找到其中一个就能找到另一个，现在我问你，知不知道跳马在哪里？”

希比尔又是大吃一惊。“啥，他要是死了我找谁去要钱，我一定要找到他。放心没关系，这城里每条河里都有我放的金鱼……唉你真是开不起玩笑。好吧几分钟前有人电话告诉我目击到跳马和部下去了教堂，我想他大概在那里吧。”

“教堂？”

她的脸色变成了难得的正经。“在这个城市里，若是在黑手党之间说起‘教堂’的话，就一定是指‘天国’了。地处偏僻又没什么人，确实是杀人的好地方。”

“废话那么多我只要知道它在哪里！”

“您要是不介意，我可以直接送您到那里去。不过，”她抬起头，笑容狡黠，“作为生意人的我们，从不免费服务，我们诚实地遵循‘等价交换’原则——那么，您打算为您的情报付出什么样的价钱呢？”

暗杀者不屑地说你要多少钱，但是情报贩子微笑着说她不收钱，她只是想要一件小东西。

“硬币，您还记得吧，双面玫瑰的硬币。”

Squalo微微皱起眉。它确实是个小东西，这个小东西现在就在他的衣服内侧，作为加百罗涅的十代目慷慨的馈赠。其实它根本算不得什么礼物吧，只是一个笨蛋心血来潮而已。

“那是一枚20便士的英国硬币，也是骗子们屡屡行骗的道具。所谓什么幸运的说法不过大家牵强附和，何况，Varia的暗杀者，难道还需要这样空洞的庇佑么？”希比尔说着，竖起一根手指挡住嘴唇，“我们时间紧迫，您可以尽情考虑，现实的情报和虚妄的幸运，哪个更重要。”

“根本没必要考虑。”Squalo打断她说，语气冷淡得毫不犹豫，被抛出的硬币在空中划了一道银色弧线落进了她的手心，“东西给你了。现在立刻去那个教堂，立刻！”

_tbc.


	11. 第十幕  神的光耀来自天国之扉

**-Knockin' on Heaven's Door-**

那光景究竟有多遥远。神所见的光景究竟有多遥远。你所看到的光景究竟有多遥远。

你距离我究竟有多遥远。

Dino俯身躲开对方虚晃的一剑。

剑锋贴着发梢过去，掠起的风擦过他的脸颊，有轻微的刺痛感。小丑紧跟着补上一剑，正好挂破他衣领上的帽子。他的鞭子撕裂了对方的裙角，但并不足以造成任何行动上的障碍。相对的，他自己一想到罗马里奥在楼下流血就心慌得无法集中精力，对于任何战斗来说这都是致命的弱点。他明明已经利用鞭子的长度把对方卷进了攻击的范围，小丑嘲笑着说“不管你的部下没关系么”，他一傻就失去了一瞬间的优势。

小丑笑了，“大少爷，你的弱点真是一目了然。”

“什么？”

“你担心的东西太多了。虽然你在与我战斗，然而你无时无刻不是在惦记着楼下受伤的部下，你在躲开的同时有注意四周的环境所以我猜你是在担心教堂的那位神父，你难以集中精神，你的眼神还不够坚定，我想你大概还有其他什么事情在迷茫着吧——当然这些对我来说都只是更好的机会而已。”

“可恶……你把神父怎么样了？！”

“你很在意这一点吗？”

小丑跳过来，借助冲力膝盖猛烈地撞击上他的腹部，他咳嗽着捂住腰，然而紧接着肘关节重锤在他的背上。小丑从背后扯住他的衣领，一用力地把他推向被破坏的窗口，裸露出的脖子正对着一面挺立的玻璃碎片。他能感到高处凛冽的风，眼前充斥着白色坟墓。

“神父就在那里。他实在不应该那么轻率地收留一个黑夜中逃出来的女人。”小丑说，不带一点感情，“觉得我很冷血？这就是你的弱点，你的顾虑太多，而我只有一个目的，就是用一切手段杀你。”

“你太过分了，居然连神父……”Dino想起神父说着关于爱的道理——然而神父已经去了天国——Dino用鞭子柄击中她的头部，她不得已松开手，Dino迅速踢开她翻滚到另一侧。小丑脸上流着血，裙角破烂，身体歪斜，她眼神愤恨，但是表情在微笑，她口中说着无理由的诅咒。

我诅咒你。你一定会失去的。那些你在意的，你挂念的，你企图保护的东西。总有一天你会失去的，像我一样。

巨大的破裂声。轰鸣声。尖叫和撕吼。

一辆破破烂烂，让人怀疑是废旧物品回收站看了也要摇头的吉普，毫不斯文地撞坏大门横扫一排长椅，之后又直接撞上了一根粗大的石柱，一路留下浓重的废气排放和蹦跶出来的螺丝钉。柱子不堪重负颤抖不已，强烈的震动让身处二楼的两人也不禁晃了一下。然后听见发动机熄火的响声，哐当当地一阵黑烟升起，烟尘弥漫中传来咒骂和尖叫，紧接着是什么金属物被解体似的声音，噼哩啪啦噼哩啪啦。

Dino不明白这是个什么状况，并且看上去小丑也不太明白。只是对方比他反应更加直接，立刻无视了门口的骚动继续追杀他的行动。慌忙中Dino一脚踩空，差一点滚下窗台。小丑的剑从左面刺过来，这时不知何处出现的Squalo一剑挡开她的攻势，横在面前。

Dino茫然大惊。小丑警觉地对峙。Squalo嘴角上翘。

“滚一边去吧废柴跳马。这家伙，果然还是要由我来解决哈哈哈！”

“Squalo？！为什么你会……”Dino吃惊的样子像是大白天见了鬼，他们再一次站在一条线上面对同样的敌人，这个转折来得过于突兀于是谁都没有准备好。风从窗口汹涌地进入，撩起Squalo过长的银发。直到他一拳砸在自己脸上，下面传来希比尔的惊声尖叫“老子的车呀报废了啦”贯彻耳膜，Dino才明白自己原来在大脑短路。

“刚才帮你一次算是还你昨天的人情。那个情报贩子会负责带你的部下去医院，这样安心了吧！”Squalo粗暴地一把推开Dino，大步走向小丑，左手的长剑切断空气阻隔，“滚吧废柴，Varia的猎物不会交给别人的。”

“——开什么玩笑。”从呆滞状态恢复正常的Dino调整了身体的动作，鞭子华丽丽地一甩开，脸上露出淡定笑容，“不会输给你的。”

他们没有站在同一个角度，只是都面向着那个敌人，表情坚定。从远处看去他们三人形成完美的剪影，投影在被破坏的彩色玻璃窗的巨大背景上，天光形成白色帷幕，黑色的人影映在上面看上去异常鲜明。教堂空旷的大厅里突然安静下来，空气里渐渐弥漫起一触即发的杀意。

“那么来吧。”小丑冷静地举起枪，对着自己发射了最后一枚死气弹。

希比尔吃力地把失血过多的罗马里奥大叔搬上车，然后试着把不管怎么看也快要散架的吉普神奇地发动了。破车发出令人担心的轰鸣和时不时奇怪的炸裂声，慢吞吞地开出了教堂。焦头烂额的司机最后回头望了一眼那里面的人们，她听到鞭子挥舞的回响和金属交锋的碰撞声，她扶了扶帽子转身。“别死在天国呐，不然我就拿不到钱了。”

缠斗。

拼死也要杀对方的复仇者，坚持着自己信念的守护者，只考虑完成工作的暗杀者。三人的身影交叠在一起。

原本不可能占上风的小丑，在因为使用了死气弹，以及另外二人互相妨碍的情况下，暂时地与他们保持着平手的现状。而Dino和Squalo在愚蠢的互不相让的拖后腿过程中，谁也无法占到便宜。要不是因为有个“同盟”的前提，Squalo大概会直接把Dino劈翻，Dino也很可能干脆地还以临门一脚。

这是一场持续的战斗，原本不平衡的实力因为种种原因达成了奇怪的平衡，没有任何人占得优势，只有用时间来决定胜负。

天国的亡灵们在远处注视着这场战斗，而他们在天国的门外，距离只有一步 。

Dino几乎要觉得神奇了。

这是连想也没想过的事情，在离开那个不堪回忆的学校多年以后还有可能跟旁边的银发少年一起并肩作战。其实即使在学校里的时候他也未曾这样想过，他们的关系永远停留在“记得对方是谁”的底线上，既不前进也没有后退。只是偶然在那个被限制的学校里擦肩而过的时候，也许会不经意地抬头去看对方已经很遥远的身影。

让Dino印象深刻的是那个冗长得没天理的走廊，破破烂烂的样子，墙上灰白色的涂料一碰就掉，让大片大片暗红色的砖墙裸露在外面。他站在走廊的阴影中回头去看Squalo一步一步走掉，因为空间的延伸让那种逐渐拉大的距离感比任何时候都清晰。

那个遥远的距离。它一步一步地生长着，在多年以后的这个教堂又一次铺陈在自己面前。

Dino觉得时间和地点都变得很不真实，他没有精力可以让他分心去看Squalo，他只能把身体的反应和所有的注意力都集中在与敌人的战斗上，然而始终会有觉得有那么一点，淡淡的，空旷的东西，在身体里蔓延着。

遥远而又迫近的彼端。

最终的结果是没有悬念的。

他仅仅是犹豫了一瞬间。但是小丑抓住了这个刹那的破绽。她逼退Squalo之后迅速转身，剑尖指着Dino刺过来。

Dino没有躲。

他不打算躲。

他的鞭子缠住对方的双手，小丑的动作被固定，Squalo的剑从背后贯穿了她的身体。

Squalo拔剑。她大口吐血，踉跄地后退，眼神模糊地望向给与自己致命攻击的暗杀者，“你……放弃了那个解法么……”

“哼，不过是解法而已，只要是在彭哥列的纪录里存在的东西，我自己会找出来的。”剑士的右手有意无意搭在左腕的义肢上，口气不屑却又坚定。“我一定会找到的……只凭自己找出来。”

那是种没有迷惘的语气，宣告了小丑的最终失败。女人离窗口只有一步，她笑了，同一时间右手的小手枪已经响了。她微笑说其实我之所以用左手用剑，是因为右手射击更精确。

“我诅咒你们，所以大家一起来吧。”

那是一颗目的模糊的子弹，并非针对敌人，而是用于引爆预先藏好的炸药。巨大的轰鸣和火光中她从窗口跌落，裙角撕裂，两手伸向天空，宛如绝望的黑色蝴蝶，从此坠入天国。

被爆炸包围的二人陷入火焰和烟尘。周围已经没有退路，而他们在气浪中根本无法辨别方向。Dino咳嗽着盲目地挥出鞭子，他不敢期待，他只能相信幸运。

妈的不如干脆祈祷Squalo有带着那枚硬币吧。

鞭子幸运地够住了一根巨大的横梁，连Dino自己也不敢相信，鞭子居然顺利地固定在那里。在来不及看清的情况下他本能地抓起旁边的人飞身而下。

“喂喂喂喂喂——！！！”

Squalo一时无主。他们以鞭子为支持荡过爆炸的范围，越过层层浓烟和火光，就像热带雨林里拉着藤条荡秋千的猴子。呛人的浓烟铺天盖地打在脸上，眼睛都睁不开，他们都几乎流泪。在勉强安全的距离鞭子失力，两人囫囵地滚了数圈，Squalo率先撞在一张长椅上撞得头破血流，然后Dino的头异常准确地撞上了他的头。

……银发剑士当即暴走，现场鲜血淋漓。

[Squalo：为什么当时没有杀了他呢？真是个好问题！我大概是撞晕了，早知道就该剁了这废柴为民除害。]

然而，起码，大概，他们都健全地着陆。

夕阳西下的时候事件终结。

被烟呛得半死的二人在教堂的废墟站着，任凭凛冽的风卷走紧闭的空气。夕阳湛金色的光温柔地覆盖在他们身上。暂时只有疲倦的喘息声，没有人说话。Dino望着那些被染成金色的十字架。Squalo没理他地往门口走。空气里还充斥着火药的味道，在天光里他的轮廓模糊起来，他走向之前被吉普撞坏的大门。

Dino咳嗽着，却笑了。他把鞭子一圈一圈收起来，身上沾满灰尘，他看着自己手上被鞭子磨出的茧，然后抬头去看Squalo的背影。教堂的废墟显得很空旷，一如那个冗长的走廊。

他想起那个女人说我诅咒你你会失去的。

放心吧。我在意的，挂念的，企图保护的东西。家族也好，别的什么也好，都会用自己的力量，一如既往地保护着。

并不是等价交换的存在，只是自己，心甘情愿地，保护着的东西。

仅此而已。

距离已经很遥远。永远都是这样。他笑着摇摇头，追上去。

Squalo瞪了一眼他，张口就来气。“你个废柴！搞这种行为，你以为是拍电影吗！！……早知道在中学的时候就该打到你下半辈子生活不能自理给黑手党减少败类。”

差一点要过轮椅生活的Dino有点傻气地笑着说不会啦这么惊险的场面一次足够了。

Squalo忿恨地发誓今后不再跟跳马Dino同时站在高处，跌死的几率大过买彩票。他说别再干这种蠢事了，我最讨厌欠人情，真是愚蠢到不可救药。

Dino笑着摇摇头说你管不着。

你管不着。因为这不是等价交换，所做的全部，并不需要偿还。

……大概吧。

夕阳的余晖下两人的影子都被拉得很长，如同永不交叠的平行，微妙地延续着。

关于威尼斯的故事已经迎来了恰如其分的结尾，但是其它黑暗中的故事还在继续。像潜伏在水底的暗流一样，延伸在静默的时间里，过去，现在，以及并不遥远的将来。

_tbc.


	12. 尾声

她幸福地掂起一块，脸上是发自内心的甜蜜微笑。

“我不是意大利人。”她说，毫不优雅地张开嘴，“但是我热爱Pizza。”

Dino很慷慨地说没关系尽你所能地点吧。于是希比尔用“谋杀有钱人不杀白不杀”的心态望着他微笑，嘴角边都是沙拉酱。

地点是很随意的小餐馆，时间是非用餐时间，生意冷清，不会担心有人偷听他们的谈话。而且，确实也没什么值得偷听的事情了。事件已经结束，Dino按照预定的支付给希比尔情报费，不过因为私人的原因，他决定请她吃饭。

“其实这根本远远不够。虽然当时对你来说是没有必要的，但是你还是救了罗马里奥。”Dino对这顿大餐作出解释，在他询问希比尔的时候没有想到对方只要求了很普通的小餐馆，“我为我最重要的部下感谢你，一顿饭算什么。你帮我太多了。”

“我说过我喜欢有钱的帅哥嘛。”希比尔没抬头，专心拨弄着沙拉里的玉米粒。Dino把目光移向窗外亮得发白的阳光。街上人很少，餐馆的收音机里传出音效糟糕的吉他声，听上去像过气的乡村音乐。气氛有点沉闷。Dino决定快点说到另一个主题。

“还有，我应该谢谢你送的礼物。那个硬币，大概真的能带来幸运吧。”

“哈哈哈……”希比尔喷着笑出声来，“要不要听听关于那枚硬币的故事？”

有一个制假币的男人，他送给心爱的女人一枚硬币，约定着要到威尼斯在叹息桥下面吻她。后来男人被通缉，从英国逃到意大利，又因为招惹了当地的黑手党而被杀，女人独自一人来到威尼斯，把硬币扔进了许愿池。

后来那个女人不知去了哪里。她没有死，她想自杀的时候被人阻止了。然而她究竟去了哪里呢？谁也不知道，反正没有人见过她。传说中得到这枚硬币的人会一切顺利，除了爱情。

颠沛流离之后这枚硬币从一个嗜赌的清洁工那里流入到我手中。神奇的是果然好几次我依靠它赢得了危险的赌注，于是我想大概是因为我是个可怜的单身汉。

所以你明白了吗，我的大少爷。这枚硬币并非生来的护身符，它原本应该是恋人们绝望的怨恨，用生离死别的悲伤铸成的钱币。我给你是因为我脑子发热地违背了中立原则想帮你，虽然事后我后悔了。这种被诅咒的东西，还是不要乱给人的好。你也最好不要相信所谓的幸运了，幸运都是要付出代价的，等价交换啊，这是世界的原则。

她一边说一边在Dino惊讶的目光里拿出那枚双面玫瑰的硬币，笑着说“所以它又回到了我手中，这大概是轮回”。而Dino确实很惊讶，他记得很清楚他把这硬币送了人。

所以它还是留在我这里吧。希比尔顺手把硬币抛向空中然后接住，他们都知道硬币向上的那一面永远是戴着皇冠的玫瑰。Dino打趣说没关系他暂时没有女朋友不怕诅咒，而且死别这种剧情完全不适合他就像一出喜剧不能有悲剧的结局。希比尔说，你知道么，对爱人们来说，最绝望的不是死别，而是生离。

这顿饭的时间并不长。走出餐馆的时候Dino帮希比尔拿了帽子，后者很不客气地抢过来戴上说，你真的以为一顿饭就算是把我摆平了？我说过情报费你别想用钱了事。

这时候太阳正明亮，Dino稍微有点不适应室外的强光，他半虚着眼睛问你还要什么你说吧。希比尔转身面对着他，说，我的工作就是提供信息，作为等价交换，就让我从你那里得到一个情报吧。

Dino皱着眉说情报这种东西我知道的不一定比你多。

没关系。你回答我的问题就是了。狡黠的情报贩子，总是把眼神和表情都藏在帽子的阴影里，她说，我想问，你和Varia的那位脾气暴躁的剑士先生，很熟吗？

Dino愣了大概五秒钟。

没有。他微笑着摇头。只是认识而已。

**·fin**

写于2008年3月。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奉公守法个


End file.
